Adventures of Randomness With Inazuma Eleven
by pikaree1
Summary: Two girls have forcefully thrown themselves into a random plotless adventure with the cast of Inazuma Eleven. Armed with Fanfiction Author Power, they mold their fun into a humorous and random story. Two penguins and two aliens after Kiko's heart! Weddings! Couples! Murderous and pathetic older brothers! And most importantly, randomness! Hope you enjoy! (Collab with Kiko Mizushima)
1. We Go On a Cruise

Lo

Hello. My name is Lyra- Gin Lyra if you want my surname. I am the narrator of this fic that sprouted from the demented- "HEY!" -minds of my creator and her friend. KikO Mizushima and pikaree1 don't own Inazuma Eleven. Here goes.

"I AM APHRODITE, THE GODDESS OF LOVE!" a short girl (barely five feet) wearing a long blonde wig and red contacts announced, throwing her arms wide. She's Petal.

Understandably, Aphrodi was pissed. "LEMME GO!" he screeched as Burn and Gazel held him back. "SHE'S TRYING TO SAY WEIRD STUFF WHILE COSPLAYING AS ME!"

"No!" the duo shouted, not relinquishing their hold on him.

"I say you let him go and see what happens," a blue-haired girl said cheerfully. That's Kiko.

"No! Bad Kiko!" Aki scolded. See?

"I think so too," Hiroto-the-vampiric-boy agreed, equally cheerfully.

Aki facepalmed, the poor girl.

In any case, Burn and Gazel promptly did as Kiko asked and released Aphrodi.

Little mister I-am-a-god immediately fell into a pit trap.

"Yup," Petal smirked, pulling off her wig and making a V sign. "Peace, man."

Burn and Gazel muttered (in the case of Burn) and sighed (in the case of Gazel), "Oi..." They tried to pull their friend up but ended up falling in as well. Nya ha ha!

"Ha ha ha!" Petal chuckled.

"Yeah!" Kiko cheered, high-fiving Hiroto.

From his hole in the ground, Aphrodi screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL! FACE THE WRATH OF THE GODS!"

"NEVER!" Petal screamed back. "PENGUIN BAZOOKA! MARSHMALLOW GUN! BUBBLEGUM PISTOL! BANANA MISSILES!" The assorted strange weapons were shot in rapid succession.

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

"Muhaha... VICTORY IS MINE!" she cackled. She was promptly pecked by her own pink penguins.

Endou sweatdropped. "Er... I think she's still working out some bugs in the equipment..." he guessed.

"Hey, where'd you get my banana missiles?!" Fudou-the-skunk-mohawked-bencher demanded.

"HUG PARTY!" Kiko suddenly shouted, grinning hugely.

Fudou looked panicky. "Wait, no-"

Kiko tackled Fudou.

"YOUR banana missiles?!" Petal gasped, seemingly unfazed by the fact that the object of her indignance was out of commission. "For your information, these are KAZEMARU'S banana missiles, Fudou! Also, HUG PARTY!" She tackled Endou and glared at Natsumi, Aki, and Fuyuka. "You can't have him back until one of you confesses!" she announced, clearly attempting to get a shipping early on.

Aki and Fuyuka looked aghast. "WHAT?!"

Natsumi seemed to have her wits about her. "Endou-kun, I... I like you!" she shouted. Huh. That was fast.

All the guys slid over to Endou from both sides. Yes, you read right. _Slid._ Not one foot raised itself from the ground.

Gouenji started it. "Oi, Endou!" He smirked.

"You sly dog!" Kidou added.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend!" Kazemaru demanded.

"Yeah! I thought we were friends!" Hiroto agreed with mock sorrow.

"Eh? Eh?" snickered Tsunami, elbowing his side.

As for Endou, his face was resembling his vampire buddy's hair in color. "Er... Uh..."

"And that is how Endou and Natsumi got together," Petal announced. "Ha ha ha! BUT TSUNAMI YOU'RE NOT ONE TO TALK! GO CONFESS TO TOUKO!"

Tsunami grinned. "Hey, relax. We're still in junior high! Just ride the flow and things'll work out eventually!"

Everyone collectively sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Gouenji hugged Kiko. "Now it's your turn to confess," he smirked, gesturing at Fudou, Sakuma, and Gazel.

Fudou's eye twitched.

Sakuma did the anime tears.

Gazel death glared.

Kiko grinned, waiting patiently for them to answer.

"All right!" Tsunami declared, picking up Touko and flying away on his surfboard. "Away!"

"B-BWAH! PUT ME DOWN!" she shrieked.

"Quite a tough spot you've got them in," Petal chuckled, holding a gun to Kiko's head. "You guys have twenty-four hours to confess before I shoot!" Then she leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry, this is the marshmallow pistol. You'll be fine. Eh-? WA HA HA! TSUNAMI IS CARRYING TOUKO AWAY ON A SURFBOARD?! Someone call her dad. I wanna see what happens."

"Got it!" Rika shouted, dialing 911. "Hello, police? The prime minister's daughter has been kidnapped! Inform the prime minister!"

"Of course!" the policeman on the other end of the line declared.

"Tick tock," Gouenji said calmly, reminding the other boys of the time limit.

"Ger your mitts off her, Flame Loser!" Fudou shouted angrily.

Gouenji made an innocent face. "What?"

Gazel clutched at his hair in fury. Sakuma, on the other hand, attempted to be diplomatic. "Now, let's talk about this... Put the gun down..."

Petal stuck her tongue out childishly. "NEVER, EYEPATCHED PENGUIN LOSER!"

In the meantime, the police ran into the room along with the Prime Minister, aiming guns everywhere. "Where is the girl?!"

"Oh hey, wassup?" Tsunami grinned, making a peace sign.

"Hehehehehe..." Rika snickered.

"Ushishishi..." Kogure smirked.

Touko screamed. "Don't shoot! I don't wanna fall into the oc- GAH! A GIANT WAVE! TSUNAMI! WHADDA WE DO!"

Tsunami grinned. "Obviously... we ride it!"

Touko flinched. "I was afraid you'd say that..."

Haruna grabbed Kogure's collar. "KOGURE-KUN!"

"But I didn't do anything this time!" he wailed.

They were interrupted by a loud explosion.

"...THAT'S IT. NORTHERN IMPACT!" Gazel said at last.

Hence, the explosion.

Kiko, however, was completely unharmed. "Huh?"

Gazel picked her up bridal style. "Go out with me." _So_ romantic. I'm rolling my eyes right now.

Regardless, she seemed to think so. "Okay!" she said with a cheerful smile.

Fudou and Sakuma retired to the emo corner.

As for Gouenji, the Northern Impact had knocked him unconscious. He just didn't have Endou's swag.

Now that the drama was over with, Tsunami rode the giant wave. "WAHOOOOO!"

"AHHHHH!" Touko screamed, clinging to him.

The imp resumed pleading innocence. "I SWEAR, IT WAS ALL RIKA!" he wailed.

Haruna cast a suspicious glare at him.

"It really was! Hiroto-san! Save me!" he cried.

"Rika did it," the vampire meteor boy said promptly.

Haruna frowned, but she released Kogure and did the 'eyes on you' thing.

"Wah! Thank you, Hiroto-san!" Kogure cried, hiding behind the boy. "...Can we go camping now?"

Hiroto sweatdropped. "You just wanna get away from her, don't you," he guessed.

"Yep."

A kappa appeared and offered them a cucumber.

"AHA! I TOLD YOU THEY EXIST!" Endou shouted.

Gouenji (who had just regained consciousness) and Kidou stared skeptically.

Petal recovered rather quickly as well. "Aww, how cute! Tuliphead! Go record their date!" she ordered.

"Why me?!" the atomic flower boy demanded.

"'Cause you're Gazel's best friend, duh." You can't argue with that logic. Then she poked Gouenji with a stick for a few minutes before shouting, "THE HUG PARTY IS STILL ON!" She grabbed Fubuki the wolf pup. "AWRIGHT, YA FANGIRLS, LET'S SEE WHO'S GOT THE GUTS TA GET TO HIM!"

Gazel stared at Burn suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

Burn whistled innocently. "Nothiiiing..."

Gazel stared at him for a minute before signing. "...Whatever." He started walking toward the ice cream shop, where he and Kiko were going to have their date.

Fubuki smiled charmingly at his fangirls. "Ohayou."

"Go after them, Burn!" Petal shouted, shooting off the coconut blaster. As it was still in the prototype stage, that may not have been the best idea. Burn got conked on the head- at least we knew at that point that it worked- but then he was knocked unconscious. "Oops. Um... Ah! Aphrodi, you're the goddess- I mean, GOD, of love, AND Gazel's friend, so you can do it!"

Touko stared incredulously at Tsunami. "...I'M ALIVE?!"

Tsunami grinned and made a peace sign. "Heh!"

"TOUKO!" Zaizen screamed.

Touko waved frantically. "IT'S OKAY! I'M NOT ACTUALLY BEING KIDNAPPED!" she tried to reassure her father.

He ignored her shout. "SHE'S BEING KIDNAPPED!"

Touko performed a spectacular facepalm.

"How on earth is there even an ocean in this room?!" Kidou wondered.

"Just go with the flow, man!" Tsunami said.

Touko, in the meantime, was trying to deal with the situation with her father. "No! Down! Sit! Stay! Argh! Bad bodyguards!" she screamed.

Tsunami then decided it would be a marvelous idea to surf off into the sunset and take her with him. "Just ride it and everything'll be fine!" he announced.

"NO IT WON'T!" Touko screamed.

"MY DAUGHTER IS BEING KIDNAPPED! SOMEONE SAVE HER! COAST GUARD!" Zaizen ordered.

In the meantime, the fangirls were swooning. "FUBUKI-SAMA!" they screamed, trying to attack. They were repelled by an invisible barrier.

"Nyah!" Petal stuck her tongue out childishly. "I've got author power! The only way to get to him is if you're his soulmate!" ' _AKA the first sane one to get through...'_ she added silently.

Aphrodi finally managed to get her attention and answer. "I'm afraid Gazel will kill me if I do..." he coughed. "And though I am godly, I am still a mortal."

"Hey! Let's ALL go!" Tachimukai suggested.

Aphrodi nodded at this idea. "Yeah-wait, what?"

Tachimukai waited for Gazel to leave and then grabbed a megaphone. "EVERYONE, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" he shouted. "WE'RE GOING TO GO SPY ON MIZUSHIMA-SAN AND SUZUNO-SAN!"

Fubuki grinned. "YEAH!"

Haruna agreed. "YEAH!"

Kogure frowned. "Aw, c'mon!"

The kappa danced.

Gouenji stared at him. "Are we just gonna leave this guy here?"

"Yeah?" Endou guessed.

"..."

"Just don't ask..." Kidou sighed.

"I'LL MEET YOU GUYS THERE!" Tsunami yelled.

"TOUKOOOOOO!" Zaizen screamed.

"Tsunami, put me down already!" the girl ordered frantically.

Tsunami blinked. "But we're getting married after we spy!"

"I'll be the priest!" Aphrodi added. "Feel honored, mortal!"

Endou grinned. "Alright, everyone! SPY YAROZE!"

"GAH! FUBUKI! GET BACK OR WE'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHO YOUR SOULMATE IS!" Petal screamed, finally realizing he'd left. Imbecile.

Gazel was quite irritated. "...WE CAN HEAR YOU GUYS, YOU KNOW!"

All activity ceased as Imbeciles United all froze. "...Crap..."

Touko broke the awkwardness with more awkwardness. "...WAIT, WHAT?!"

Tsunami grinned. "Yup!"

Touko joined Endou in the 'My-face-is-comparable-to-Hiroto's-hair' club. "D-don't I get a say in this?!" she stammered.

Tsunami continued grinning. "Nope! Just ride the flow and it'll all work out in the end!"

"Like I said before, NO IT WON'T!" she yelled at her new fiance.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MARRY MY DAUGHTER, SURFER!" Zaizen screamed.

Gazel death glared at everyone in the room- well, everyone except for Kiko. He had it, and he had it _bad_.

Everyone decided to hide behind Fubuki. "Mess with him, you mess with his fangirls!"

Fubuki smiled charmingly, but cluelessly.

"HISSSSSSSSS!" went the fangiels.

"...Hmph..." muttered Gazel as he left.

"PAPA! STAY BACK!" Touko screamed.

"Here's another wave!" Tsunami announced.

"Wheeeeee!" Kiko squealed, leaning backward.

"Wheeeee!" Petal also squealed, leaning backward as well. She also sprouted a pair of wings. Darn it, I want wings!

Aphrodi immediately pointed it out. "HEY! SHE'S GOT WINGS! COPYCAT!" he shouted, enraged. Girly boy looked like he wanted to sue her.

Midorikawa cleared his throat. "There's a saying that goes, 'An author's mind is a scary place.'"

Hiroto blinked. "Eh?! Endou-kun's got wings, too!"

Burn was cracking up. "Gazel's wearing a tiara!" Dunno when snowman got back, but meh.

Gazel glared at his supposed best friend in response. "...Well you have a live tulip growing out of your head!"

Natsumi was shocked, but it had nothing to do with atomic flower boy. "Why am I in a wedding dress?!"

Aki blinked. "And Endou-kun's in a suit?"

Haruna gasped. "Oniichan, Sakuma-san, and Fudou-san turned into penguins! ...And I'M a penguin!"

"Why am I wearing a wedding dress, too?" Touko demanded.

"Because we're getting married, remember?" Tsunami chuckled, grinning and riding another wave.

Kiko wasted nor time in starting the ceremony. "Endou, do you take Natsumi-san to be your not-so-lawfully wedded sakka chick?" she asked.

"I do!" he said, grinning hugely.

"Then you may now kiss the manager!" the bluenette announced.

Natsumi was startled. "Wait, I didn't get to say anything!" she protested.

Endou shrugged, picked her up bridal style, and flew with his new wings.

"W-wait, I never agreed to this!" Touko sputtered.

Tsunami grinned. "Just go with the flow!" he said, holding her hand reassuringly.

"Gah! Endou! Get back here! I have news!" Petal shouted, flying away. She returned dragging the newlyweds. "Okay, everyone, so I was on google images searching Kazemaru and Edgar-"

"WHAT?!" screamed Kazemaru.

"-because they have to be cousins or something, and I came across a four part picture that I didn't like until the last part! First part was Sakuma pushing someone- I think it was Genda or Endou based on the yellow long sleeved shirt- out of the way and giving Kidou Valentines chocolate-"

"WHAT?!" Kidou and Sakuma screamed.

"-second was Miyasaka behind Kazemaru also holding chocolate, but Kazemaru didn't see her- I mean, him-"

"WHAT?!" Kazemaru and Miyasaka screamed.

"I'm a guy!" girly-boy number two added.

"-third was Hiroto..." An eye twitch. Hiroto also looked worried. "...with chocolate in his mouth..." Another eye twitch. More worrying. "...blushing..." Yet another eye twitch. Hiroto was on the verge of hyperventilating. "...and holding Endou by the shoulders..." Several twitches in rapid succession.

Endou, Hiroto, and Natsumi screamed, "WHAAAAAT?!"

"-and then the last- the only one I liked- was an irritated-looking Gazel slamming chocolate batter into Burn's face! Wanna try it?" Petal held out a bowl of baker's chocolate to freezer boy.

Gazel, who was still quite irritated at his flower-headed bestie, grabbed it. "Heck yeah!"

Burn paled. Nervously, he said, "G-Gazel, let's think about this rationa-" BAM, chocolate in the face.

His so-called 'friend' proceeded to pour a boatload of honey on him, stuffed a raw salmon in his mouth, and shoved him outside into the grizzly-infested forest. "Hmph. That'll teach you to spy on me," he muttered, slamming the door shut.

Aphrodi sweatdropped. "Aaaaaaand of course Chan Soo calls to say we have a match right afterwards," he sighed, holding up his cell phone.

"Wait!" Rika called. "You have to at least stay for Touko's wedding!"

Petal, in the meantime, had already stolen Aphrodi's chance to be the priest. "Do you, Tsunami Jousuke, take Zaizen Touko as your definitely-not-lawfully wedded wife?"

Tsunami grinned. "I do!" he announced.

"And do you, Zaizen Touko, take Tsunami Jousuke as your unlawfully wedded husband?"

"Like I have a choice?" she muttered. And indeed, she was still nestled uncomfortably in Tsunami's arms. "I do."

"Any objections?" Petal demanded, waving her marshmallow machine gun around. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Zaizen began, "I obje-!"

Rika cut him off with a masterful death glare. Such talent!

"Well! Any other objections? No? Then I pronounce you soccer playing surfer and wife! You may kiss!" Petal declared, placing the mallow gun down.

Miss newlywed was shellshocked. Well, missus. Meh. Whatever.

"Now, as for you two..." You could literally see Petal's eyes going 'SHA-SHING!' "KISS!" Then she proceeded to slam Endou and Natsumi's faces together. You know what the idiot did after that? She fainted. Hopefully, this marks an era of less her, more Kiko.

"AND THE HUG PARTY IS STILL ON, FOLKS!"

Never mind. She revived way too fast. Anyway, she grabbed Haruna and Kidou and shouted, "TACHIMUKAI! FUDOU! SAKUMA! ONE OF YOU CONFESS OR YOU'LL NEVER GET HARUNA BACK! AND IF YOU DON'T IN TWENTY FOUR HOURS, I'M RELEASING KIDOU WHO NOW KNOWS AND IT'LL BE THAT MUCH MORE DIFFICULT!"

Don't know why she thought Fudou or Sakuma would like Haruna when they're so into Kiko, but whatever.

The imp known as Kogure was sent into a series of eye twitches. "WHAT?!" He sliding tackled Fudou from across the room, apparently under the impression that the Oath of Brohood would keep Sakuma away from his best friend's sister. Unfortunately, he only managed to grab skunk mohawk's ankles.

"WHAT?" Kiko shouted, hugging Fudou. Wait, Kiko! Yay! "No!"

Fudou (rather predictably) blushed. "What the-"

"... & &$ $$$%#+!" Gazel was surrounded by a dark aura.

Tachimakai gulped. "I-I l-lo-"

"I OBJECT!" Kogure screamed, not letting go of Fudou.

Kidou was apparently of the same sentiment. "RELEASE ME NOW!"

Fudou glared down at Kogure. Being hugged by his crush he could handle, but the midget? No way in heck. "LET ME GO, YOU STUPID IMP! I DON'T CARE IF HARUNA'S GONNA FORCE YOU TO BE THE FLOWER IMP AT HER WEDDING!"

Kiko seemed to think he was talking to her and screamed, "NO!"

Rika took care of the problem for him by stomping on Kogure's head. "Whadja do that for! He was about to confess!" she seethed. "Go on, Tachimukai."

Genda winced. "Sorry about this, Kidou..." He duct-taped the goggled one's mouth shut.

"MMMMMMPH! MRFL, MPH MRRRRRRRF!" Translation: NOOOO! GENDA, YOU'RE TOOOOOOOAST!

Tachimukai Yuuki, in the meantime, was gathering his courage and living up to his name. "OTONASHI-SAN, I LOVE YOU!" he burst out. A gutsy and stupid thing to do in the presence of her older brother.

True to form, Kidou broke free and screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! KOTEI PENGUIN NI GO!" Fortunately for Tachimukai, he was shooting at random and hit Petal, who went flying off into the distance.

And took Haruna with her. "AAAAaaaahhh..."

Unfortunately for Tachimukai, Kidou had more soccer balls.

"Oi, you can't do that to my buddy!" Tsunami shouted, finally putting Touko down. "I'll be back right after I save Tachimukai. GO, SURFBOARD!" And then he surfed over on the wind.

"TOUKO!" Zaizen screamed, running over.

 _"Gazel, what happened this time? Did Burny-boy get out of the forest unscathed?"_ Petal asked with interest.

"No..." Gazel hissed, pointing at Fudou instead of freaking out at the fact that a disembodied voice was speaking to him. "HE'S HUGGING MY GIRL!"

"NO I'M NOT! SHE'S HUGGING ME!" skunk mohawk retaliated.

 _"Yeesh. Weirdos. ...Fudou, are you blushing?"_

"N-NO!" Poor boy; he must've thought he was doing a good job of hiding his feelings for Kiko.

 _"AHA! YOU STUTTERED! YOU'RE LYING!"_

"IT'S A DISEMBODIED VOICE!" Kabeyama and Kurimatsu screamed. Finally, someone noticed!

"I'm fine, geez! You're making a big fuss over nothing!" Touko shouted at her father.

"No I'm not! We're getting the two of you divorced right now!" he insisted.

Touko sighed in irritation. "Okay, for one thing, it's not even legal, and for another..."

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Tsunami-san..." Tachimukai apologized sadly, being carried back potato-sack-style by the surfer.

Tsunami grinned. "Naw, don't worry about it. Kidou's a bad enemy to make, but I'm older than him!" Then he spotted his wife. "HEY, TOUKO! COACH GAVE US TICKETS TO A LUXURY LINER ONE WEEK CRUISE TO SOME ISLAND!"

Petal used FFA (FanFiction Authoress) power to speak into everyone's minds except Touko and Tsunami's. _"All in favor of following them and then getting Tachimukai and Haruna married, say 'Aye sir!'"_

Unfortunately, something went wrong, and the message wasn't recieved. Oh, boo hoo. Then the scatterbrain went on a completely different track.

 _"Burn and Gazel, wanna meet your immortal counterparts?_ "

Burn was lying on the ground, shaking with pain. "Medic..."

"Sure, why not?" Gazel said calmly, sitting on Burn. Oh, he _couldn't possibly_ be the one who had beaten him up...! It's called sarcasm, mortals.

"I'm that loser's supposed counterpart?!" Desuta demanded, pointing at Burn.

Burn glared up at him. "Oi, watch it, bub..." he snarled.

Sain pointed the devil dramatically. "YOU! OUR SOCCER IS NOT FOR WAR, IT IS TO HAVE FUN!"

"ARGH, I WAS DRAGGED OUT OF THE UNDERWORLD JUST TO BE LECTURED BY A STUPID ANGEL?!" he screamed back.

Gazel looked skeptical. "...You sure they're our immortal counterparts? AND WHAT'D YOU DO WITH KIKO?!" he added furiously.

"MEDIC..." Burn groaned again.

Aphrodi poked him with a stick. "I thought we were going to spy on Tsunami-kun and Zaizen-chan...?" Huh. Looks like he got the message after all.

"Hey, it's Desuta!" Kiko said suddenly, glomping him.

Desuta screamed. "AAAAAGH NO KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" How rude.

Sain laughed. "HAHAHAHA!"

"SAIN!" Kiko shouted, glomping him as well.

"Whoa!"

"MEDIC...!"

"I'm a nurse!" Fuyuka said quickly, tending wounds.

Gazel was surrounded by a murderous aura. "GIVE ME BACK MY GIRL!" he shouted angrily.

"Yay, hugs!" Kiko squealed, glomping him.

Gazel visibly calmed. Fudou, on the other hand, eye twitched.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, attacking Gazel.

"HISSSSSSS!" was the response.

Kiko was shocked, her face going 'O.O'.

"AW COME ON!" Burn shouted.

"You shouldn't move so much! It'll reopen your wounds!" Fuyuka scolded.

"But I wanna be the one to take Gazel down!" her patient protested.

"Kiko-san will stop you," came the certain response.

Burn sulked.

"Aw..." Kiko cooed, hugging him. "Why are you so sad?"

Gazel twitched. "BUUUUUURN!" he screamed, charging at his rival.

And now our story resumes the tale of the Tsunamis.

Tsunami (Yes, I'm still going to call him that. You know who I mean anyway!) picked up Touko. "C'mon, or we'll miss it!" he said cheerfully.

Touko snapped out of her shock-induced stupor. "WAIT, EVEN THE COACH APPROVES?! WHAT ARE THEY THINKING?!" she demanded.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SURFING FIEND!" her father shouted at her husband.

Tsunami blinked. "Hey, izzee talking to me?" he questioned.

"OF COURSE HE IS!"

A cruise employee smiled. "An adorable couple, you two are! Too, so young!" he chirped.

Touko blinked. "...Huh?"

Tsunami grinned. "Ha ha! Thanks!" he cheered.

"Wait, WHAT?" Touko shouted.

"We're married, remember?" Tsunami reminded her.

"It wasn't even legal!" she protested.

Tsunami shrugged. "So? We got a certificate from the winged weirdo in the raggedy cape, didn't we?"

"That you did!" the weirdo agreed.

"...What are you doing here?" Touko asked suspiciously.

"Er, uh... ABORT MISSION!" Petal attempted to fly, but the wings reached their expiration date. She ended up falling on the ship.

"Hey, mine are gone, too!" Endou noticed.

"Endou-kun, WE'RE FALLING!" Natsumi screamed. Luckily, they also landed on the ship.

Tachimukai smiled at Haruna. "I'd like to go on a cruise like this when we get married," he said.

Haruna grinned back. "Agreed!" she squealed.

Kidou was understandably angry. He was surrounded by a dark aura. "Who said you two are getting married...?" he hissed ominously.

Endou grinned. "Well, I guess we're stuck here now!" he said, a carefree smile on his face.

Natsumi was shedding anime tears.

Over with Haruna's group, Kidou was chasing Tachimukai around. "GET OVER HERE!" he screamed, a maniacal light shining off his goggles.

"AHHHH!" Tachimukai screamed.

Haruna sweatdropped.

"I guess we get a free cruise," Sakuma sighed.

Tsunami blinked. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Endou's intelligent answer: "Uhhhh-"

"Hey, is Kidou-kun chasing Tachimukai-kun looking muderous?!" Natsumi interrupted.

"What?! Hey, stay away from my friend!" Tsunami hollered, dashing off to save Tachimukai. Hey... Tsunami is an anagram of Natsumi. Cool.

Endou and Natsumi breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew."

Touko cleared her throat. "Ahem. You never answered the question."

Endou and Natsumi's intelligent reply: "Uhhhh-"

"I'M NOT A LION!" Genda screamed. Okay, so I guess someone mistook him for a lion.

As for Sakuma, he sweatdropped. "Why do I get the feeling they're going to throw us overboard...?" he sighed

Who mistook Genda for a lion, and why? When will Kidou accept Haruna and Tachimakai? And why on earth has no one aboard the ship noticed the sudden increase in strangely-dressed, loud, and crazy adolescents? Will any of these questions ever be answered?! Find out next time on Adventures of Randomness with Inazuma Eleven!


	2. Kidou Gets Kidnapped by Fangirls

Kiko Mizushima and pikaree1 do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Hello there. My name is Kei. My clinically insane- "HEY!" -sister and her friend pikaree1 have come up with this fanfic that I am currently being forced to narrate. When we left off, the poor Inazuma Eleven was being held hostage by the authors on a cruise boat with the intent of spying. Tsunami was chasing Kidou in hope of saving his friend from the monstrous older-brother's wrath, Endou and Natsumi were using truly genius answers, and Sakuma was explaining the obvious. And now, we return.

"Hehehehehe..." Kiko spoke up all of the sudden. Oh dear. Based on that evil grin, this will definitely not end well. Midorikawa seemed to think the same, due to his frenzied reaction.

Kiko smiled quite innocently. "What? Huh? What's wrong, Midori-chan?"

Midorikawa glanced around at the group, and thought to himself, ' _Did no one else see that?!'_

In the meantime, Tachimukai was still running for his life. "AHHHHHH!"

"GET BACK HERE!" And Kidou was still in pursuit.

"TSUNAMI BOOST!" Well, that took care of that.

"Uhhhh-" Still quite the geniuses, Endou and Natsumi were.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Uh-oh. It seems the fangirls had followed the crew.

"Wait, they followed us here?!" Yes, thank you for stating what I already have, Sakuma.

"What're you planning, Kiko?!" Midorikawa questioned warily.

"Hehehehehe..." Petal chuckled darkly with an evil grin. Oh no. More evil grins.

"Gack! You too?!" the green-haired alien exclaimed in exasperation. Hey, alliteration.

Oh? What's this? Hiroto was flying in on a meteor. "SOMEONE HELP ME! THE YAOI FANGIRLS ARE COMING!"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing in response to this terrifying statement. "OH NO!"

Kidou and Tachimukai both turned to Haruna. "Haruna/Otonashi-san, help!" The poor girl.

Tsunami hugged Touko. "I'm taken!"

Endou hugged Natsumi. "Me too!"

Gazel, Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma fought over who got to hug Kiko. As Burn was injured and Sakuma was trying to bail Genda out of the ship's prison, it was mainly between Gazel and Fudou. "SHE'S MINE!"

Petal cackled whilst grinning evilly yet again. "Hehehehehe..."

Midorikawa gasped. "Wait! So that's what you were planning!"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping those four would settle who gets Mizushima-chan once and for all, and that the rest of you would suddenly admit you all had girlfriends."

"How evil!" Hiroto said in awe.

Ulvida grabbed popcorn and sat in a place where she could observe. "This should be amusing."

Looks like Haruna's having a tough time. "Um...um..." Oh, she hugged Tachimukai. "Sorry Onii-chan!"

"HIROTO-SAMAAAA!" It appears the yaoi fangirls have caught up to us.

Hiroto shivered and, in a moment of desperation, hugged Ulvida. "I'm taken too!"

Ulvida blushed. "Wait, wha-"

"I've got Aki!" Ichinose hugged Aki as she blushed.

Rika fell to her knees in agony. "NOOOOOO! DARLIIIIIIING!"

Kidou, the poor guy, was being dragged away by the fangirls. He then realized Fuyuka was the only manager who hadn't been claimed and grabbed her arm. "Help!"

"I really should be helping Nagumo-kun thought... I think some of his wounds are reopening..." Fuyuka said.

"I'm gonna be in worse shape than him if the fangirls get me!" Quite true.

"Oh dear!"

"Wait, what about me?!" Midorikawa exclaimed.

"You're on your own!" said Hiroto cheerfully.

Ulvida sweatdropped. "Er..."

Midorikawa shed anime tears. "You traitors!"

Gazel, Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma were still fighting. "SHE'S MINE!"

Genda was munching on popcorn with a random girl who likes lions. "Who do you thinks gonna win?"

"No clue. Pass the popcorn," the girl said.

Fubuki was reasoning with the regular fangirls. "...And so, I would like for you girls to pretend to be our girlfriends." He smiled innocently.

"Kyaaa! Of course we will!" That was easy.

"Alright, fine..." Looks like Fuyuka gave in.

"THANK YOU!" Kidou said as he hugged her.

The yaoi fangirls sighed in disappointment. "Aw maaaaaan..."

"Gomen, Midorikawa!" Ulvida said.

"AGH!" The poor guy.

Wait, what's this? He isn't going to- yep, he did the unthinkable- "I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! BUT DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES!" -HE HUGGED KIKO!

Gazel, Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma stopped their brawl to glare at the pitiful greenette. "WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Hey, it was his own fault.

Kazemaru gasped. "Wait, why am I in a dress?!"

"You see, you didn't suddenly announce Reika was your girlfriend- totally illogical, yes, but amusing. You failed!-, so I did the next best thing- I put you in drag!" Petal said matter-of-factly.

"But Fubuki-" Kazemaru started.

"It seems my plan backfired. The fangirls are currently fighting over who gets to pretend to be my girlfriend," the ice boy said innocently.

All the guys who hadn't hugged a girl minus Gazel, Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma panicked. "OH NO!"

"Bye bye, Ryuuji-chan!" Kiko waved happily.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Gazel, Burn, Fudou and Sakuma proceeded to drag Midorikawa into the shadows.

Meanwhile, all the guys were still panicking.

Zel hugged Maquia.

Maquia was obviously surprised. "Eh?!"

Nepper exclaimed, "We're all teammates here, right?!" The Prominence member grabbed Rhionne.

Desarm opened up a Worm Hole and gestured toward it. "Everyone, hurry! Into the Worm Hole!"

"I'M GONE!" Kazemaru screamed as he jumped for his life.

Gouenji did the same. "I SECOND THAT!"

"I'll keep watch." Fubuki said. Does Fubuki the wolf pup ever stop smiling?

All the first years minus Tachimukai and Haruna jumped. "COUNT US IN!"

All other single guys except Midorikawa (who was getting beat up) and Gazel, Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma (who were doing the beating up) also jumped in. "US TOO!"

Endou turned to yaoi fangirls. "So... You all gonna leave now?"

Fuyuka gasped. "Kidou-kun, Midorikawa-kun's getting beat up! I took the Hippocratic Oath! I have to help him!"

"Fine, but you're taking me with you!" Kidou said.

Rhionne blushed in response to being hugged. Don't ask how we can tell while she's wearing her mask. "W-w-wha-?!"

Gazel, Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma were still beating up the green alien. "DIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Midorikawa was getting beat up by the lava and ice aliens and the penguins. "AAAAAAGH!"

The yaoi fangirls began to speak, but then they spotted the aliens and penguins. "NO! THERE'S STILL MORE!"

Endou's eyes went wide with fear.

Alas, as Fuyuka raced to help Midorikawa, Kidou accidentally let go. "AGH!" In a frenzied panic, he grabbed the closest girl he could find, which just so happened to be Pandora.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Nice weather, huh?" Smooth move, Kidou. Smooth move.

Touko facepalmed.

"Touko, are you okay?" Tsunami asked.

Touko let out a dramatic, long-suffering sigh. "Yeah, sure..."

Pandora crossed her arms. "Two hundred bucks."

Kidou blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Two hundred bucks for letting you hug me," the purple-haired alien said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Sure."

"Eh?!" was Endou's exclamation.

Natsumi sighed. "He's rich, remember?"

"...Oh!" Still as intelligent as always, I see.

Haruna gasped. "Has Oniichan found a girlfriend?!"

"Haruna-san, I know we can't hear them from here, but I don't think that's what they're saying..." Tachimukai tried to reason.

Midorikawa latched onto Fuyuka. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE MY SAVIOR!"

"There, there..." The winter manager patted his head.

Aphrodi faked shock. "OH MY ME, IT'S THE YAOI FANGIRLS!" He then noticed they were ignoring him. "WAIT, ARE THEY IMPLYING SOMETHING HERE?!"

"Uhhhhh- nope!" Petal lied.

Looks like while Gazel, Burn, and Sakuma were still fighting, Fudou picked up Kiko. "Heh... Idiots..."

"Hey, why don't we figure out who likes Petal the most!" Kiko said happily.

Fudou sweatdropped and thought to himself, _'Is she just really oblivious or...?'_

Haruna was still high-strung. "Are you sure?!"

"Um, yeah, pretty sure." Keep trying, Tachimukai.

Midorikawa cried tears of joy.

Fuyuka comforted him. "There, there."

"I AM A GOD! I SHALL NOT BE TREATED THIS WAY!" Shut up, Aphrodi. No one likes you.

Fudou shrugged. "Oh well. Hey, idiots!"

Gazel, Burn, and Sakuma turned to him angrily. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" They then noticed he was holding Kiko. "NUUUUUUUU!"

"Ha ha ha..." Petal joined Genda and the lion-loving-girl. "It's like a soap opera. Pass the popcorn."

Genda and the girl nodded in agreement. "Yup."

Midorikawa sobbed when Kiko's words finally processed. "YOU CAN COUNT ME OFF THE LIST!" he shouted, still clinging to Fuyuka. "THAT LITTLE SHE-DEVIL MAY BE OLDER THAN ME, BUT I REFUSE TO SHOW HER RESPECT!" Wow, I guess he reeeeeeeeaaaaaaally doesn't like her.

Fuyuka did her best to keep comforting the poor child. "There, there, it'll be alright..."

"Tch. What's the point of being a ninth grader if everyone still looks down on me..." I know the feeling.

Gazel paused his moping over how Fudou got Kiko. "Well, of course they do. You're short."

"...This is about that time I read that genderbender about you and Burn, isn't it. I swear it didn't actually have any real pairings! It just had you as a girl!"

"EXACTLY!" Gazel ran around chasing Petal with scissors.

"HE'S CLINICALLY INSANE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Sorry. I'm just a narrator.

Haruna turned to her brother. "Oniichan, I want a niece or nephew someday."

Kidou choked on air.

Tachimukai sweatdropped. "So direct..."

Aphrodi was still ranting. "ARRRGH!"

"AH!" Petal pulled the goddess-I mean, GOD of love in front of her for protection.

Gazel accidentally gave him a more boy-ish haircut.

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN LOCKS!" Aphrodi fell dramatically to his knees.

Will he look like a boy, or is he forever going to be mistaken for a girl?! DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN...

"Aw, he's so insane!" Kiko said dreamily, staring at Gazel.

Fudou sweatdropped.

"Is that what she's attracted to...?" Burn sweatdropped as well. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Kidou was still choking.

Pandora laughed at him. "Ha! Loser!"

Aphrodi went into a shocked state.

Midorikawa and Kazemaru poked Aphrodi.

Midorikawa poked him with a stick. "When d'ya think he's gonna snap out of it?"

"Dunno." Kazemaru suddenly worried. "Are they going to cut off our hair, too?!" He then began panicking. "THE YAOI FANGIRLS HAVEN'T LEFT YET!"

Haruna and Tachimukai surrounded Kidou. "Oniichan! Breathe!"

Tachimukai started hitting his back. "Stop choking!"

Pandora was still getting a crack out of it.

"Ah, such chaos." Petal remarked contentedly.

Genda nodded his agreement. "Yup."

"And then they forget the original goal," the lion girl said.

Petal seemed surprised. "We had an original goal?"

Genda shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it was to spy... But that plan was thrown to the winds when the fangirls showed up."

"Hey, let's get Kiko married!"

(AN: If you don't know who Silver from Pokémon is, then don't worry about it.) Silver suddenly showed up out of thin air. Don't question the obvious magic at work here. "...You're making me the priest again, aren't you."

Gazel, Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma replied as they always do: "SHE'S MINE!"

Natsumi sweatdropped. "This again..."

Endou was, well, Endou. "SAKKA YAROZE!"

"Nu, I don't wanna be married!" Kiko shed anime tears.

Fuyuka tilted her head in confusion. "Aw, why?"

"I don't wanna be tied down like that!"

Natsumi sighed, the poor girl. She was one of the only sane ones there. "You do know that it's in no way real..."

Midorikawa began panicking. "I DON'T WANT THEM TO CUT MY HAIR!"

All the males with slightly feminine haircuts panicked.

Kidou passed out from air loss.

Pandora clutched stomach as she laughed.

"Aw, I'm sorry... Silver, you can go back to your own fandom now." Petal said apologetically.

"Hmph." Silver shuffled off back to PokeSpe.

Midorikawa clung to Fuyuka again.

Alas, Kidou's fate was not a happy one. The yaoi fangirls tied the penguin up and proceeded to drag him away. "We got one!"

Kazemaru grabbed Pandora. "I'm sorry about this!"

"Two hundred bucks."

Haruna looked devastated. "Onii-chan!"

Tachimukai pat her back. "I'm so sorry, Haruna-san..."

Kazemaru sighed. "Yeah, yeah..."

Pandora smirked.

Petal suddenly stood and upended the popcorn on Genda's head. "I know! Since the cruise was a flop, let's go on a rescue mission to save Kidou!"

Haruna and Tachimukai perked up. "Yeah!"

"But how'll we do it? They want us in yaoi pairings!" Endou questioned.

Natsumi snapped her fingers. "That's exactly it, Endou-kun!"

Endou blinked. "Huh?"

"Wha- ohhhh. I get it." Touko nodded in understanding.

Tsunami stared in confusion. "What?"

"Use two boys as a decoy, and then the rest of us sneak in. Right?" Fuyuka said.

"Exactly. I nominate Burn and Gazel!" Petal announced.

Burn and Gazel's eye twitched. "WHAT?! WHY?!"

"You chased me with scissors, and you have a tulip on your head."

Burn and Gazel stared at the short girl in annoyance.

Midorikawa said aloud what everyone was thinking. "...This is not going to end well."

Sakuma and Fudou glared at each other. "So for the time being, he's my only rival..."

Haruna fist pumped. "Let's do it!"

Tachimukai did the same. "Yeah!"

Pandora shrugged. "Whatever."

Burn and Gazel glared at each other, then gave warning glares to Sakuma and Fudou, as if to say, 'Don't you dare do anything.'

"I think it's a great idea!" Hiroto said with an innocent smile.

Burn and Gazel whipped around and turned their glares to the vampirish alien. "Shut up, Space Boy!"

"Okay! Furukabu-san will drive the Inazuma Caravan: Ocean Mode!"

Everyone jawdropped. "What?!"

"Okay, everyone in." Furukabu instructed.

Everyone silently got in the submarine that dove down to the water base and put on diving suits. They all pushed Burn and Gazel outside. "Do some good acting, okay?"

Burn and Gazel shot murderous glares at their friends.

Kiko, the weirdo that she is, was secretly taking video behind a corner. Hiroto, Ulvida, Nepper, Rhionne, Zel, Maquia, and all the other aliens, except Midorikawa, were happily assisting her.

Midorikawa sweatdropped and facepalmed.

Burn and Gazel were holding an intense glaring/staring contest.

Hiroto nodded in approval. "Good, keep staring deep into each other's eyes."

Burn and Gazel shifted their glares to him yet again with anime veins on their foreheads. "SHUT UP GRAN!"

The yaoi fangirls seemed to be buying the act. "KYAAAA!" They all rushed out of the building.

"Alright, troops. Forward!" Petal said, pointing dramatically.

Everyone snuck in quietly to be faced with Kidou in a cell and curled up in a little ball, rocking back and forth. "No... No... No..."

Haruna ran to the cell door. "Oniichan! It's okay, I'm here!"

Kidou perked up when he heard his sister's voice. "HARUNA! It was terrible! They kept insisting I was gonna marry Endou or Gouenji or some other guy! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE CHILDREN WHO WILL PLAY WITH MY NIECES AND NEPHEWS AND ALL BE FRIENDS?!"

Tachimukai blinked. "Wait, does this mean you approve of us?"

"No, but Haruna is happy with you." Kidou stated.

Haruna clapped excitedly. "Ooooo, is Pandora-san gonna be the mom?"

Kidou and Pandora both had a spit-take. Don't ask why they were both drinking from a glass, or even how Kidou got one from his cell. "WHAT?!"

Midorikawa burst out laughing at this, and kept laughing even as Pandora sent him a death glare. "I'm so sorry! It's just so funny!"

Tachimukai sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

Burn and Gazel's terrified scream caught everyone's attention. "OH GOD, HELP US!"

The yaoi fangirls were putting tremendous effort into trying to make them kiss. Petal was enjoying this. "Ah, such good blackmail this will make..."

Burn and Gazel called to her, "WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE SHE-DEVIL?!"

"...Nothing?"

Burn and Gazel scoffed. "Like we belie- Ack!" The two aliens turned away from each other in the nick of time, so their heads were painfully smashed together.

"Aw, man... There goes my blackmail..." Petal sighed in disappointment

"Now, listen here, captain..." A dark aura surrounded Pandora.

Midorikawa cowered in a corner and gulped.

"Well?" Haruna said with an expectant voice.

"Look, Haruna..." Kidou started.

Tsunami ran in frantically. "TACHIMUKAI, LOOK OUT! THE FANGIRLS ARE AFTER US, TOO!"

"WHAT?!" The goalkeeper immediately hugged Haruna. "Hey, what happened to Touko-san?!"

"I dunno... Something to do with her dad... She said she'd be back soon!" Tsunami said, distressed.

Pandora's eye twitched as she loomed over her captain.

"I'm sorry!" Midorikawa pleaded in a tiny voice.

Zel pointed at Pandora accusingly. "AHA! SHE'S A WITCH! I KNEW IT!"

Maquia double facepalmed.

Haruna leaned closer, still smiling in anticipation. "Yeeeeees?"

Kidou sighed as he struggled as he sought for the right words to say. "You see..."

Tsunami took of in a sprint. "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Run, Sea-Endou, run!" Kiko shouted, cheering him on.

"Uhhh, not to change the subject, but does this mean I don't owe you those five hundred?" Kazemaru said quickly.

This made Pandora turn away from Midorikawa.

Midorikawa sobbed tears of joy. "THANK YOU KAZEMARU! BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE!"

Tsunami hid behind Rika. "You're my wife's best friend! Save me!"

Rika placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Weeeeell~"

"We'll name our first daughter after you!" Tsunami pleaded.

Rika nodded. "Done."

"That would require me and Pandora to be in love and then get married, understand?" Kidou told his sister.

Haruna blinked. "So? What's your point?"

Tachimukai sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Burn and Gazel were still getting the sides of their heads bashed.

"You know, it wouldn't be nearly as physically painful if you just let them force you to kiss," Petal commented. It would be painful for your prides and egos, but that's beside the point...

"AND GIVE YOU THAT BLACKMAIL?! NEVER!" the fire and ice aliens proclaimed. Smart move.

Pandora glared at the wind boy. "What's this about you not giving me money?"

Kazemaru hadn't actually had time to think about what he's say afterward. "Uhhhhh..."

Tsunami grinned. "Awesome!"

Touko's eye twitched. "I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"

"Hey, you're back!" Tsunami said as he glomped the pinkette.

Touko facepalmed. "I NEVER LEFT!"

Kidou rubbed his temple irritatedly.

Haruna just looked on with a questioning glance.

A magical light bulb appeared over Kazemaru's head. "Put it all on Hiroto's tab!"

Pandora thought about that for a minute. "Meh. Sure."

The Endou of the sea blinked. "Oh, you didn't? Sorry, Rika! Deal's off!"

Tachimukai sighed in exasperation. "Haruna-san, I don't think we should press the subject..."

"Wait, what?!" Hiroto protested.

"You have a tab?" Ulvida questioned.

Rika was understandably upset about the deal being put off. "Hey!"

Haruna smiled sweetly. "Alright."

Tachimukai and Kidou sighed in relief. "Phew..."

"No, I don't!" Hiroto denied.

Tsunami dodged flying okonimiyaki spatulas. "Yikes! Seems like things are getting dangerous!" Thank you for stating the obvious. He picked up Touko again and got onto his surfboard. "Away!" They then flew off in a magic safety air bubble on his surfboard.

Touko facepalmed. "THIS AGAIN?!"

Pandora cracked her knuckles. "You'd better, 'cause I'm getting paid one way or another."

Petal pointed. "Burn and Gazel are still getting hit."

"Eh?" Midorikawa turned to look.

Burn and Gazel, the poor lads, were still (of course) getting the sides of their heads smashed.

"Just kiss already, sheesh. Or this trip will have been for nothing."

Kidou gasped. "Wait, so you didn't suggest this to save me?!"

Burn and Gazel screamed. "ALL THIS WAS FOR YOUR STUPID BLACKMAIL?!"

"Huh?" Petal said, displaying the most innocent look.

Tachimukai sweatdropped.

Endou was bored. "I wonder if the fangirls have a soccer team..."

Natsumi got a lightbulb. "You know, that might be a way to solve our problems with them once and for all..."

What is the future for operation Kidora? What is Petal planning with this blackmail of hers? What crazy idea has Natsumi suddenly come up with? Will Kiko ever reveal her true demon form?! And will any of these questions actually be answered?! Find out next time on Adventures of Randomness with Inazuma Eleven!


	3. Burn and Gazel Kiss- wait, WHAT! O,o

Kiko Mizushima and pikaree1 don't own Inazuma Eleven. If they did, I'd be extremely worried.

Hi, it's me again. The one sadly related to the short blue-haired demon. When we left off, Kazemaru was cleverly avoiding payment, Natsumi had gotten an idea(who knows how catastrophic it may be?), and Burn and Gazel were obviously still fighting.

Tsunami nodded. "Yep!"

Hiroto sighed in defeat. A lot of sighing going on today. "Aw man...thanks, Kazemaru..."

"No prob."

Burn and Gazel were still at it. "I'LL NEVER KISS HIM!"

In the meantime, the fangirl leader, Endou, and Natsumi were having a very diplomatic discussion that doesn't fit into this craziness at all. "Very well! We accept your challenge!" the fangirl leader said as she nodded.

"Hey, she seems to be saner than the rest," Endou stated.

"That's likely the reason why she's the leader," Natsumi told him.

Burn and Gazel finally got free. They started glaring sparks at each other. "KIKO BELONGS TO ME! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" That was a fast recovery.

Petal whistled. "Now that's devotion."

"Lackeys, huddle up!" the fangirl leader called.

The fangirls huddled.

Natsumi sweatdropped.

Burn and Gazel were, of course, still arguing. "NO, SHE BELONGS TO ME! SHUT UP!" They broke out into a fight.

"They're so hot when they're fighting..." Kiko exclaimed suddenly, sighing dreamily.

Aki sweatdropped AND facepalmed. "Really now...?"

Rika was death-glaring at Aki and Ichinose from a distance.

"Yayz! Yayz!" Petal said in a magical chipmunk voice.

The fangirl leader fist pumped. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Kidou began strategizing. "Okay, we're making some changes in the lineup! Aki, Touko, Fuyuka! You're on the field!"

Rika pouted. "What about me?!"

Kidou ignored her. "Internal fighting will be our downfall. Anyway, Endou's goalkeep, Ichinose will be a midfielder, Midorikawa, Hiroto, and Yagami will play as well..."

"I wanna play too!" Kiko said, the short girl bouncing up and down.

Kidou sweatdropped. "Uh..."

Kiko made the deadly sad puppy face. "Pwease?"

Kidou stuttered. "Um..." Thinks: Ohnonotthepuppyface!

Pandora had a subtle, subtle eye twitch.

Haruna was suddenly right in front of Pandora with a magnifying glass, one of Kidou's spare capes, a detective hat, and a bubble pipe. "Innnnnnnnnnteresting..."

Tachimukai sweatdropped. Also a lot of sweatdrops going on today. "Haruna-san... I think you should back off a bit... and maybe let go of Megane-san..."

Megane, the poor guy, was choking and flailing. As a result, he hit Burn with his magnifying glass and accidentally pushed his head into Gazel's...

The click of a camera sounded from Petal's direction. "Muahaha!"

"KYAA!" The fangirls screamed as they fainted.

Burn and Gazel. Here we go. They were furious with a volcano exploding and spilling magma and a freezing winter wind carrying snow in the background. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU..."

"Eep!"

"..."

Genda blinked at the girl's sudden silence. "Kiko-chan?"

"..." Kiko was the newest member of the My Face is the Color of Hiroto's Hair club.

Genda sweatdropped. "Uh..."

Pandora glared at Haruna. "Back off, kid."

Kidou hissed. "Don't talk to my sister that way!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?!"

"Me!"

Kidou and Pandora then began to bicker.

Petal snapped in front of Kiko's face several times. "Come on, Mizushima-chan, snap out of it!"

Genda tickled her nose with a piece of grass. "Hope I don't get killed for this..."

Burn and Gazel yelled, "PETAL PIKAREE1, YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Not really.

Haruna squealed. "Like an old married couple!"

"NO, LIKE RUBY AND SAPPHIRE!"

Endou started, "Er... Our game...?"

"Achoo..." Kiko let out a tiny sneeze.

Fudou and Sakuma stopped their battle to glare at Genda. "YOU..."

Genda immediately realized the deep poop he was in. "Oh $& &..."

Fudou and Sakuma began to drag him into the shadows. "DON'T TOUCH HER..."

"I WASN'T TOUCHING HER!" Genda exclaimed.

Natsumi sweatdropped, observing the several events that were occurring. "I think our game will have to be delayed a bit..."

Endou shed anime tears and pouted. "Aww..."

"...Endou, you shouldn't pout. It doesn't suit you. At all. That said, I hope you don't mind that I'm using you as a human shield!" Petal said, running behind the goalie.

Endou grinned. "I hope they use soccer balls!"

Natsumi made yet another perfectly timed facepalm.

Meanwhile, an eventful conversation was occurring between Kidou and Pandora: "Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Haruna tilted her head in confusion. "What are they arguing about?"

"Kidou-san said you're the sweetest person in the world, and Pandora-san said you weren't. Then they got into an is-too-is-not war..." Tachimukai explained.

Endou blinked. "What?"

"Nothing..." Natsumi sighed.

Haruna grinned. "Just like a married couple!"

Kidou and Pandora both spit-taked for the second time. "WHAT?!"

Tachimakai facepalmed.

Genda was still screaming. "AAAAAAH!"

"Kidou, your fellow penguins have turned against each other! You must intervene!" said Kiko, who had suddenly recovered for some reason.

Gouenji sweatdropped. "You didn't care when Fudou and Sakuma were fighting..."

"KIDOUUUUU! HELP ME!"

Natsumi sighed. Again. The poor, small group of sane people. I pity them. "In any case, Daisuke-san and Rococo said they're going to come over here soon..."

"Eh? Why?" Endou asked.

Natsumi shrugged. "Something about reenacting the wedding because they received their invites late."

Haruna made the puppy eyes. "Please get married! PWEEZE!"

Kidou gulped. "Uhhh-" He then noped and turned to his fellow penguins. "Sakuma, stop chasing Genda! He was trying to snap Kiko out of her daze that was caused by BURN AND GAZEL!"

The lion girl poked Genda somehow. "Genda-kun, guess what? My second cousin, Koneko, is apparently the fangirl boss."

Genda gasped. "What?! Are you sure about that, Tategami-chan?!"

Endou grinned. "Awesome!"

Natsumi sighed.

"Don't ignore me, Onii-chan!" Haruna pouted.

"Um, Haruna-san, this is kind of a serious situation..." Tachimukai explained.

"WHY JUST SAKUMA?! FUDOU'S CHASING ME TOO!" Genda called.

Sakuma eye twitched. "Burn and Gazel...?" He then saw them and noped, as the two were still surrounded by magma and blizzards. So Sakuma kept chasing Genda.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Just keep running, lion.

Daisuke and Rococco popped in out of nowhere. "Welcome to the family, Natsumi!"

Rococo nodded. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Oniichan, I don't think it's working..." Haruna said.

"I know..."

Petal shivered. "Burn and Gazel are scaaaaaryyyyy..."

Burn and Gazel glared down at the small child. "You're toast/parfait..."

Tachimukai sweatdropped.

Pandora rolled her eyes.

"Oi, Hiroto," Midorikawa said as he poked his vampire alien friend.

"Yes?"

"How come I don't get a girlfriend?!"

Hiroto started trying to find the words to say. "...Let's see..."

Natsumi suddenly realized that Daisuke and Rococco had magically appeared out of nowhere. "Wait, when did you get here?!"

"That doesn't matter!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Rococco agreed.

"It'll all work out somehow!" Endou added.

Natsumi facepalmed.

Genda had a lightbulb. "Shouldn't you be helping Kiko-chan?!"

Fudou and Sakuma looked over to her. "Huh?"

Said insane bluenette was passed out on the ground with anime swirly eyes, her face still bright red.

Fudou and Sakuma stopped in their tracks.

Genda shed tears of joy.

Kogure popped out of his Haruna-proof box. "But wait! He called her Kiko-chan!"

Fudou and Sakuma turned toward the lion yet again. "...GENDAAAAA!" And the chase resumed.

Genda yelled in agony. "WHYYYYYYYY?!"

"Ushishishishi!"

Hiroto was explaining Midorikawa's single status to the green alien. "There aren't any females left, you see."

"WELL, WHY SHOULDN'T I, HUH?! I'M HER THIRD COUSIN TWICE REMOVED!" Genda exclaimed.

Fudou and Sakuma stopped immediately. "EHHHHH?!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! ...And by the looks of it, neither did Mizushima-chan."

Daisuke patted Endou's back. "Be sure to give me lots of grandchildren!"

Rococo patted Endou's shoulder. "I'd be honored if I could be the godfather of one of them!"

Endou nodded. "Sure! We'll name our first son after you!"

"Wait, I thought we were going to name him after your grandfather?!" Natsumi questioned.

"I thought you were going to name him after me!" Gouenji said.

"I think I'll name my first son Reiji after Kageyama," Haruna thought aloud.

This triggered Kidou's evil aura. "TAAAAAACHIIIIIIMUUUUUUKAAAAAAIIIIII..."

Pandora snickered.

Tsunami lightbulbed. That is now a thing. "Hey, let's name our first son after Tachimukai!"

"What?! I wanted to name him after Endou!" Touko argued.

"So whaddo I do?! Advertise?!" Midorikawa said.

Hiroto smacked his fist into his palm. "By Jove, you've got it!"

Reina sweatdropped. "...What's with the British accent?"

Midorikawa facepalmed.

Fudou and Sakuma looked thoughtful. "Hmmmmmmm..."

Genda sweatdropped. "Uh, I think she's just passed out..."

Daisuke turned to Natsumi. "No, name him after me!"

"I thought you were going to name him after me!" Hiroto commented.

Rococo gasped. "What if it's a girl though?!"

Endou lightbulbed. "We'll name her after Touko!"

Gouenji shook his head. "You should name her after Yuuka!"

Natsumi's eye twitched. "Hold up! I give birth to the child, and I have a say in what their name is!" That's right.

"Otonashi, name your first son after me," Kogure demanded.

Tachimakai was still running for his life. "AHHHHHH!"

"Pandora." Maquia came up to the purple alien.

"Hm?" Pandora turned to face her.

Maquia placed her hand on Pandora's shoulder. "Name your daughter after me!"

"Let's name him after my coach!" Tsunami said, grinning.

Touko immediately shot him down. "No."

Midorikawa sighed. "I was just kidding, I'm not really going to adverti-"

Hiroto cut him off. "Okay, here's what you're going to do!"

Genda snapped in front of Kiko's face. "Back to this again... Kiko-chan, wake up or auntie's gonna kill me!"

Fudou and Sakuma's brain process went like this: Genda Kiko's family. Genda have say. Genda likey, Genda recommends. Computing... computing... "Wait a minute... Oh Geeeeeendaaaaa!"

"I'm your best friend!" Sakuma yelled.

"I'll give you a banana!" Fudou said, pushing Sakuma down.

"I'm not even married yet!" Pandora exclaimed.

Maquia placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Ah, that would pose a problem. Oi, Otonashi! I'm joining Team Kidora!"

"Yay!" Haruna high-fived the new member of the team.

Pandora and Kidou performed a magnificent simultaneous facepalmed.

"What if we have sixtuplets?" Endou suggested.

Natsumi nodded. "Ah, good point... That would solve the problem..."

Daisuke, Rococo, Hiroto, and Gouenji started praying to the kami of childbirth.

Kogure poked Haruna. "Hey! Well?!"

Haruna shook her head. "No. Secondborn."

Kogure drooped, but then perked up. "Hiroto-san! Will you name your first son after me?!"

"Actually, I was planning on naming him after Midorikawa... But sure! Anyway, Midorikawa-kun, pose! And make it look good!"

"What?! Why?!" No one knows, Midorikawa.

"The ad, of course! Smile appealingly!" Hiroto said with an innocent smile.

So Midorikawa attempted to smile appealingly.

The click of Hiroto's camera sounded. "Huh... It turned out more charming than appealing. Eh, whatevs. We can work with this. 'Looking for your Prince Charming? Contact Midorikawa Ryuuji, single and looking for a girl!'"

"I want the first copy. I'll show it to Kii!" Petal said from her spot on the ceiling. How she got up there, no one knows.

Hiroto, unfazed, of course, gave her a thumbs up. "Right!"

"No way. We're naming him after Endou," Touko protested, crossing her arms.

Tsunami pouted. "Aw, okay. But let's name our second son after Tachimukai!"

Genda, in the meantime, was staring skeptically at Fudou and Sakuma. "That's not what you said twenty seconds ago."

The small child Kiko was still laying on the ground unconscious. Serves her right-I mean, poor child.

Genda pointed at Burn and Gazel angrily. "This is your fault!"

Burn and Gazel gasped. "Wait, how?!"

"You kissed!"

Burn and Gazel were soon surrounded in magma and blizzards yet again. "PETAL PIKAREE1..."

Haruna and Maquia were whispering in a corner, occasionally looking up at Kidou and Pandora.

Kidou sighed. "Haruna-"

Haruna shushed him. "Hush child. We are securing your future."

Natsumi sweatdropped.

Midorikawa slowly seemed to realize the deep poop he was in. "Wait, I never agreed to this..."

Touko nodded. "Deal."

"Eek!" The first demon child quickly hid behind Kiko.

Genda was shaking said second demon child. "Kiko-chan! Wake up!"

Sakuma and Fudou were still pleading with Genda. "Genda... Think about all our memories! The good times! And the bad!" Sakuma said.

"And the ugly, like when you joined Shin Teikoku!" Wow. Smooth, Fudou.

Genda's eye twitched. "Dude, that was YOUR fault." Exactly.

Kidou facepalmed.

Kidou's dad popped through a human-sized gopher hole. "Son, there are marriage proposals from several girls from companies that work closely with ours."

In response to this, Pandora the purple alien started seething.

Maquia lightbulbed. "Hiroto!" The turquoise alien whispered something into Hiroto's ear.

Hiroto nodded in understanding. "Sure, okay. I'll get dad to send the letter right away."

"If we have a son, we'll name him after Daisuke-san. If we have a daughter, we'll name her after Touko. UNDERSTAND, EVERYONE?" Natsumi exclaimed, silencing the group of about 30 people trying to get her son/daughter named after them.

"Oh, good lord..." Midorikawa facepalmed.

Hiroto smiled. "Now that that's all done with, we'll wait for the phone to ring."

Then the phone rang, and it was NOT the pizza man or a prank call or something else of the like! ...I hope.

Tsunami gave Touko a thumbs-up. "So if we have a girl, let's name her after coach Hitomiko!"

Will Fudou and Sakuma ever regain Genda's friendship? Is Genda really Kiko's third cousin twice removed? What will Endou and Natsumi's child be named? Why did Kidou's dad appear in a gopher hole? Have all of these questions just been irrelevant?! Find out next time on Adventures of Randomness with Inazuma Eleven!


	4. Kiko Has an Older Brother

Um, hi. My name's Aquamarine. I'm Petal's OC and the narrator for this chapter and maybe the next one. So when you imagine my voice while reading, just make it like Kohaku's from Inuyasha, 'cause darn it, I don't care what Lyra and Petal say, my voice is NOT high-pitched like a girl's! Er, ahem... Kiko Mizushima and pikaree1 don't own Inazuma Eleven. They only own this story which came from their very strange- "HEY!" -minds.

So, let's see... When we last left off, the lion girl got a name, Fudou and Sakuma were trying to get on Genda's good side, Genda turned out to be related to Kiko, Burn and Gazel were out for Petal's blood, Midorikawa's romantic future was hanging in the balance, and Natsumi was calming everyone who wanted her to name her child after them. Oh, and Kei-san was being sarcastic.

"Remember when Mizushima-chan suggested finding out who liked Pikaree-chan?" Tategami suddenly said. Wow.

Petal shrugged. "Eh, I doubt any of them do. Not after what I've put them through..." She snickered evilly. I hate it when she does that.

"Did you give the ad to Kii yet?!" Midorikawa demanded. Poor shmuck.

Instead of answering, Hiroto picked up the phone. That's not nice... "Hello?"

"Well, who do you like, Pikaree-chan?" Tategami pressed.

"Oh no...why did I do this..." Midorikawa whimpered, staring at the phone in his friend's hands. Don't worry, you're not alone!

Kiko was still passed out and bright red.

"KIKO-CHAN!" Genda shouted in her ear.

She regained consciousness. ...I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "Eh...? Koujirou-kun?"

"All of them! They're all awesome!" Petal answered happily.

"No games," Tategami deadpanned.

Petal frowned. AHA! YOU DO NOT ALWAYS GET YOUR WAY! ...Don't look at me like that. You weren't the one who was created by her. "...Darn it. Well, no one."

Tategami shrugged. "Oh well. Let's see if any of them like you!" Oh my-

"Why? You know it's hopeless," Petal said. As I was saying,-

"Yes, but their reactions should be amusing. Let's start with Midorikawa after we find out what happens with that phone call- he seems to hate you the most." She smirked. What the- are those fangs?!

Petal smirked, too. "I like the way you think." This is not gonna end pretty...

Hiroto nodded even though the person on the other end of the line couldn't see. I wonder who it is? "Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Okay! Hey, Midorikawa-kun!"

"What?" Midorikawa asked warily. Yes, that's it! DO NOT TRUST ANYONE! NOT EVEN YOUR BEST FRIEND! MY BEST FRIEND ENDED UP LEAVING ME IN MY TIME OF NEED SO SHE COULD GO ON A DATE! Don't ask. It's a long story involving my sister, my friend's brother, his baseball bat, and Lyra...

"Thank God," Genda sighed, hugging Kiko. "You scared us half to death!"

Fudou, Sakuma, Burn, and Gazel screamed, "LET GO OF HER! I WANNA HUG HER!"

"She-" Hiroto began.

Midorikawa, apparently deciding it wasn't worth the risk, shouted, "NOPE, SCREW THIS!", and curled up into a ball in a corner, rocking back and forth. You are not alone, my friend...

Burn lightbulbed. Gazel looked at him questioningly. Burn proceeded to sniffle.

Everyone gasped and stared at him in shock. "What the...?" Gazel started.

Burn was in tears.

"Awwwwwwww... Poor guy..." Kiko cooed. Then she gave him a mega-glomp.

Fudou, Gazel, and Sakuma suffered from severe jawdrops.

Kiko continued, "Shhhh... It's okay. Don't cry, don't cry." She continued hugging him.

"Waaaaah..." Burn cried. He directed an evil grin at Gazel, Sakuma, and Fudou over the bluenette's shoulder.

Tategami eyed Midorikawa and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I kinda feel bad for him, but..."

"...his reaction will be too funny," Petal finished. "Yo, Midorikawa!"

"Do you like Pikaree-chan?" Tategami asked straightforwardly.

Midorikawa glared daggers at the two- I'd do the same, frankly- and took a deep breath in preparation for a shout.

In the meantime Burn was still hugging Kiko. Does he have a death wish or something? Gazel, Sakuma, and Fudou were seething.

Genda decided to try to prevent the loss of a life. A brave man, Genda is. "Kiko-chan, I think it's just a stomachache or something. Let someone with a medical license deal with it," he sighed, hauling her off of the tulip- I mean, flame-haired boy.

"I'm a doctor!" Fuyuka volunteered, hurrying over with a first-aid kit.

Burn glared at Genda. The glare promised death.

The lion boy shuddered. "Yeek..."

"WHY on EARTH would ANYONE like THAT?!" Midorikawa demanded at the top of his longs.

"I dunno, you tell me," Tategami said cheekily. She sounds like my sister.

"Okee!" Kiko said cheerfully. Then she picked up a baby panda and hugged it.

Aki sweatdropped.

"Wait... Is that real?!" Natsumi demanded, pointing at the adorable furry critter.

"Yep!" Kiko announced proudly.

"Harsh, man. I'm hurt," Petal commented, fake crying.

"Midorikawa-kun, you really shouldn't make little girls cry," Hiroto reprimanded, but he looked amused. That's not nice...

The fake tears stopped, and one of Petal's eyes twitched. "For your information, I'm not little anymore! I'm five feet tall and definitely taller than a fourth grader!" she snapped.

Midorikawa snorted contemptuously. "The fact that you make a point of that proves how pathetic you are!" he accused.

Genda let out a 'phew' and started poking the baby panda with bamboo.

Sakuma frowned as a thought suddenly hit him. "Genda, are you really her cousin? I see no family resemblance," he noted. Huh. Neither do I, come to think of it...

In the meantime, Gazel was in a baby panda suit. "I WILL NOT LET HIM OUTDO ME. KIKO'S MINE!" he roared. Eek, scary...

"...Natsumi?" Endou asked. Uh-oh. The last time I heard someone use that tone, two people were hospitalized, and Lyra went on a rampage.

"Yes?" she responded.

"...What's that?"

"A baby." Warning bells going off on my end...

"...Whose is it?"

"Ours." Three, two, one...

"WHAAAAAT?!" Endou screamed in shock. We have lift-off...

Natsumi shrugged. He's apparently from the future."

"WHAT'S HIS NAME?!" Daisuke, Rococo, Gouenji, and Hiroto demanded.

"Jeez..." Midorikawa muttered. Poor guy.

"Aw, Gazel, you look so cute!" Kiko squealed.

The baby panda was sleeping cutely. "Zzzzzz..." ARGH, IT'S SO ADORABLE!

Burn and Fudou had eye twitches. Uh-oh.

"Yep," Genda said.

Sakuma raised a skeptic eyebrow. "...Really?"

Genda shrugged. "If you saw her older brother, you'd be able to tell."

The quartet of Kiko-admirers all froze. "Wait... She has an... older... brother...?" they squeaked in terror.

Genda nodded. "Yep. Good luck with that," he said boredly.

Endou fainted.

"His name is..." Natsumi began.

"Who should we freak out next?" Petal pondered. EVIL.

"How about Gouenji-kun?" Tategami suggested. ALSO EVIL.

"Otay," Petal agreed. "Let's pour ice water on his head, too!" SO EVIL.

Gazel opened his arms out to Kiko. "Hug," he demanded.

Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma, on the other hand, were dealing with a terrible problem. "Oh God... Oh God oh God we're so dead..." they panicked. Big brothers are to be feared, especially if they have baseball bats.

"Wait, no! Genda and I are best friends! I'll get introduced that way!" Sakuma realized. He turned to glare scarily at his 'best friend'. "RIGHT, BEST FRIEND?" Eep!

Genda sweatdropped. "Suuuuuuuuure..." He quickly dialed a number. "Yo, it's Koujirou. Can you get over here? I want you to meet my best friend." ...

"...Tenma!" Natsumi announced.

Daisuke, Rococo, Gouenji, and Hiroto screamed, "TENMA?! WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!" Shhh! You'll scare the kid!

"Probably someone else from the future," Natsumi guessed.

Gouenji suddenly shivered. "I just got a chill..." The others stared at him questioningly.

Kiko glomped Gazel, smiling cheerfully. Gazel hugged her back and cast an evil grin at his rivals.

"To think anyone could look so retarded in a panda suit..." Burn muttered, glaring.

"Yeah, thanks," Genda said into the phone.

Fudou and Burn paled. "Oh no..."

Sakuma smirked victoriously. "Hahaha! You shall be defeated!" he cackled.

"NEVAH!" Fudou and Burn screamed.

Endou was still out cold.

"Oh, Goueeeeenji-kuuuun~," Tategami trilled.

Gouenji inched away from the lion girl. "...What?" he asked suspiciously.

"THIS!" Petal shrieked, dumping a bucket of ice water on his head.

Burn showed up in baby koala suit. Wait, when'd he leave? "KIKO!"

Fudou showed up in baby penguin suit. WHAT ARE PEOPLE LEAVING WITHOUT ME KNOWING?! I'M THE NARRATOR! "NO! KIKO!"

"Oh, look, he's here," Genda pointed out idly.

Sakuma straightened his eyepatch. "Okay, how do I look?" he asked nervously.

Genda was silent. _'He looks like a pirate... Maybe I should lend him a suit...'_

Ten-chan suddenly aged to three. Um, WUT. HOW. Then he shook Endou, chirping, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Everyone went "Awwwwww..." Awwwwww... ... What?

Natsumi glared territorially at everyone. "MY SON." Eep! Angry mothers are scary!

Gouenji was silent and unmoving.

"Um...um...um...IT'S TOO MUCH!" Kiko shrieked, hiding behind Sakuma. Poor indecisive girl...

"Eh?!" Sakuma exclaimed.

Genda sighed. "Great... Whassup, Daichi?"

The answer was given by a boy with spiky brown hair. It wasn't as wild as Genda's, but it certainly explained a lot. "Good, nothing mu-" He spotted Sakuma. TAKE COVER! "..."

Sakuma gulped. "Oh crap..."

"..." went Daichi.

"..." went Sakuma.

"..." went Kiko.

"..." went Daichi.

"..." went Sakuma.

"..." went Kiko.

Daichi was the first to snap out of silence. "Kiko-chaaaaaaaan! How could you get a boyfriend without telling me?!" he wailed. He sulked and sobbed in the emo corner. "She grew up so fast..." Um... False alarm?

Fudou, Sakuma, Burn, and Gazel were all silent and even went so far as to sweatdrop.

Genda smiled wryly. "Well...not quite what you expected, eh?"

"Er, Gou-buddy?" Petal asked nervously, poking him with a stick. Aha! I always knew she'd cause someone to die of shock someday!

Tategami coughed, "I think we should leave him alone for a bit... Wanna go see how Operation Kidora is progressing?"

Petal shrugged. "Eh, sure."

In the meantime, Sakuma made up his mind. "Hello, Daichi-san! I am Kiko-chan's boyfriend and Genda's best friend! My name is Sakuma Jirou!" he introduced himself.

Burn, Gazel, and Fudou screamed, "NOW WAIT ONE COTTON-PICKIN' MINUTE!" Whoa... Three-part harmony...

Endou regained conciousness. "Urgh..." he grunted.

"Daddy!" Ten-chan squealed, hugging the headbanded individual.

"Isn't he adorable, Endou-kun?" Natsumi sighed. "And he's ours!"

"PENGUINS ARE BETTER!" Kidou shouted.

"CATS ARE BETTER!" Pandora screamed.

"PENGUINS!"

"CATS!"

"PENGUINS!"

"CATS!" Et cetera. Wow, they remind me of my best friend's boyfriend's parents...

"Aw, they're so cute together!" Tategami cooed.

Kiko was shocked. "Ehhh?! W-wait a second..." she stammered.

"He's lying! I'm actually her boyfriend! He's just trying to steal her away!" Gazel shouted. This might get nasty...

"Nuh-uh!" Sakuma snapped.

"Um..." Kiko tried to interrupt.

"Daddyyyyyyyy!" Ten-chan squealed.

Endou passed out again from the cuteness overload.

Kidou and Pandora glared at each other.

"Like an old married couple!" Maquia exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Haruna decided.

Tachimukai sweatdropped. "I dunno about that..." he mumbled.

"OhmehGodHand, they're like Ruby and Sapphire!" Petal squealed. Yeah, those are the parents I was talking about.

Tategami just grinned.

Daichi frowned. "Kiko, have you been leading them on?"

Genda facepalmed.

Fudou and Gazel were having a slappy fight. "SHE'S MINE!"

"Terumi, your name means 'beautiful shine'," Petal said randomly.

Aphrodi raged. It wasn't pretty.

Kidou and Pandora were also having a slappy fight. "PENGUINS/CATS!" they shouted.

Kiko looked offended. "No, I haven't!" she protested.

Daichi blinked. "Really?"

Genda sighed. Sorry, man, but they're your relatives. You're kinda stuck with them...

Daichi sobbed, "She's growing up too fast..."

Genda banged his head into the nearest wall. How's he do that without it getting stuck in the wall?! It's not fair!

Haruna's eyes went _SHA-SHING!_ Uh-oh. _"_ KISS!" Then she slammed their heads together. Um, who knew she had it in her?

Petal, Maquia, and Tategami all went, "Ooooh," and clapped.

Genda sighed. "Is it so wrong for me to wish for a legitimate second cousin?" he complained.

Gazel, Fudou, Sakuma, and Burn started fighting again. "SHE'S MINE!" That's the- um, I couldn't keep track- time they've said that!

"N-Now now..." Daichi sniffled. "K-Kiko's free to d-do as she w-w-wishes..." A sob. "EVEN IF SHE WOULD LOOK ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE IN A WEDDING DRESS!" Yeesh, sister complex much? Reminds me of my best friend's older brother. He went camera-happy when she wore a Pikachu costume...

The baby panda was still dozing. Awwwwww...

Endou revived. "Whadda..."

"Daddy!" Ten-chan squealed.

Natsumi hissed territorial at the other girls. "MY son!"

The other girls all sweatdropped. I'm sweatdropping, too...

Will Daichi approve of any of the guys? Will Kiko ever pick? Will the baby panda and Ten-chan ever stop being cute? Will Kidou and Pandora ever get married? Will any of these questions ever be answered? Find our next time on Adventures of Randomness With Inazuma Eleven!


	5. The Aliens and Penguins Go Gladiator

Kiko Mizushima and pikaree1 don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Heyo! I'm Turquoise, Aqua's sister and the narrator for this chapter! So! Last time on this story that popped from their adorably crazy- "HEY!" -minds, Kiko turned out to have an eccentric older brother, the aliens and penguins were fighting over Kiko, Endou and Natsumi's son appeared from the future, and Haruna forced Kidou and Pandora to kiss!

Kidou and Pandora were dazedly silent.

"Ladies, mission accomplished," Haruna announced proudly. You go, girl!

"SHE AGREED TO GOING OUT WITH ME!" Gazel shouted.

"SHE ONLY AGREED TO GO OUT _SIDE_ WITH YOU!" Burn snapped back. Ooooh, burrrrrn! Sorry, couldn't help myself.

"SHUT UP! SHE HUGGED ME!" Fudou roared.

"SHE HUGGED ALL OF US, IDIOT!" Sakuma yelled in response.

Kiko was passed out with a blush and anime swirly eyes, the poor dear.

"It seems she's passed out again..." Fubuki the adorable wolf pup noted.

Endou smiled down at his son. "So cute..."

Ten-chan fell asleep. Awww!

Petal, Haruna, Tategami, and Maquia raised their arms in victory. "BANZAI!" Yeah, banzai!

Kidou and Pandora still completely silent until Kidou said, "...I should probably ask you to marry me, huh."

Pandora blinked uncomprehendingly.

"OH NOES! KIKO-CHAN!" Daichi bawled. Aw, there, there.

Genda rolled his eyes. "Great, his emotions are out of control," he sighed, dialing another number. "Hello, Auntie? We're having some... oh, let's say PROBLEMS..."

Gazel, Burn, Sakuma and Fudou froze, remembering how Daichi had defied their expectations. "Uh-oh..."

"Kiko-chan? Kiko-chan, wake up. Kiko-chaaaaan..." Fubuki said.

Endou hugged Ten-chan. "I declare him adorable!" he declared. I'm with you all the way on that one!

Ten-chan used soccer ball as a teddy bear. Awwww, how cuuuute...

Natsumi grabbed Haruna's camera with a hurried, "I need to borrow this!" Then she took a picture and squealed.

"...Fine," Pandora muttered in answer to Kidou's proposal.

Haruna squealed and fainted. Good for you, girl!

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Daichi bawled, clinging to his little sister. C'mon, man up or you'll never get a girlfriend!

In the meantime, Genda was still talking to his aunt. "Yes, that's him. Yes. Yes. I understand. I'll do that. Thanks." He ended the call and turned to the tulip, the snowman, and the purple and red penguins.

They held their breath.

He pointed at them. "All of you must compete in a death match," he announced. Oooh, should be fun! A battle for the lady's heart! "Also, Daichi, Auntie told me to tell you to: 'GROW UP!' "

Daichi cried some more, the poor boy. He was put down by his own mother.

"Wha...?" Kiko mumbled as she regained consciousness.

"Thank goodness," Fubuki said cheerfully, hugging her.

Fubuki's fangirls hissed loudly. Snakes.

Fudou, Sakuma, Gazel, and Burn also hissed jealously.

Fubuki just smiled with innocence so bright it blinded. "Hm?" Aw, he's adorable. Oh my goodness, what if he ended up with Kiko?! That would be a major plot twist!

Ten-chan smiled sleepily. "Yaaaay..." SQUEEEEEEEE!

Natsumi also had a squealing attack.

Petal, Tategami, and Maquia tried to awaken their navy-haired comrade. "Wake up, Haruna! Now we have to find a wedding dress for Pandora!" they urged. Oooh, this should be almost as fun as the battle.

Pandora gulped, blue lines of dread crossing her face. "What have I gotten myself into..." A wedding, sister.

Daichi hugged the baby panda. Or rather, he ATTEMPTED to hug the baby panda. He hugged the wrong panda, and it was hilarious.

Gazel raged, "GET OFF ME YOU IMBEC-" He caught himself. "I mean, future brother-in-law!"

Petal poked her head out of the dress shop. "If it's a death match, don't make it too gory! I want something identifiable left to bring back to life!" she called.

"Look, Kiko-chan! Box seats!" Fubuki pointed out cheerfully."Let's go!"

The former members of Diamond Dust all shouted, "GO GAZEL-SAMA!"

The former members of Prominence all shouted, "GO BURN-SAMA!"

All the members of Teikoku's team- barring the lion boy, of course- shouted, "GO SAKUMA!"

In Fudou's corner, crickets chirped.

All of a sudden, a group of little kids shouted, "GO FUDOU-NIICHAN!"

Everyone stared in shock. Oh, that's so funny!

Natsumi hugged Endou and Ten-chan. "I have excellent karma. To have such a wonderful husband and an adorable son...!"

Pandora coughed, "Well, I can't actually do that right now-" she began.

"We've cleared your schedule for you. Don't worry," Maquia said cheerfully.

Pandora blinked. "...How...?"

"Okay..." Daichi sniffled, hugging the right panda this time. Good job.

Genda saluted Petal. "Got it. I'll restrain them." Good luck with that!

Kiko beamed at Fubuki. "Okee dokie!"

Gazel smirked. "Just watch guys! I'll beat their $& %#!"

Burn snorted. "No, that'll be me."

Sakuma shook his head. "You're both mistaken."

Fudou was the only one who wasn't trash-talking the others. Instead, he was mumbling to himself, "Ohmigodwhydidtheyhavetocometothis..."

Hiroto smiled at Pandora. "Me, that's how!" he answered.

Pandora was irritated. Too bad.

"I think this one looks nice!" Petal exclaimed, pointing at a simple and elegant white gown.

Haruna frowned. "Hmm, it could do with more frill, though..." she decided.

"Gloves! It needs to have long white gloves!" Maquia cried.

"Here, censorship goggles! They'll block out any gore!" Fubuki exclaimed, handing a pair to Kiko. Aw, what a sweetheart.

Gazel cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Burn, let's put aside our differences for now and beat up these penguins as a team. We can beat each other up later," he offered.

Burn also cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Sounds good to me. Chaos is reborn!"

Sakuma thrust his fists in the air. "Bring it!"

"GO NII-CHAN!" the little kids screamed.

"My reputation..." Fudou sobbed.

Pandora glared at the other girls scarily. "Shut up. If I'm getting married, I choose my OWN dress, and no one else has a say." You could practically see thunder cracking in the background. It was scaaaa- _ree_!

"Cool!" Kiko squealed, wearing le goggles.

Fubuki smiled. "Cute." His innocence was so bright you couldn't look at him.

A narrator's voice that was not mine- how rude; this is my job!- shouted, "A long and hard battle has begun. It shall be a great and exciting battle. But by the will of the authors, we're going to shorten it." ...Never mind. I don't want to narrate such a lame battle.

Here's the long and short of it: Gazel beat up Sakuma. Burn beat up Fudou while the skunk mohawk boy was moping about his poor reputation.

Gazel glared at his ex-partner. "So, it's down to me and you, Tulip-baka..."

"Dun-dun-duuuuuuuh!" went the narrator voice.

Kidou blinked. Of course, you couldn't see it because of his goggles. "Genda, is that you?"

"Uhhhhh, no, I mean, who is this agenda you speak of?" the narrator voice said nervously. Yeah, like we believe that, lion boy!

Petal, Tategami, and Maquia squeaked, "Eek!"

However, brave, courageous Haruna had a determined expression on her face. "I'm your future sister-in-law! We're SUPPOSED to pick your dress together!" she declared firmly.

"...Why does shopping for a suit take so long?!" Kidou demanded. "It's a suit!"

"Hey, try this one on!" Endou suggested, holding up a yellow and green pinstriped suit.

"And this one!" Gouenji added, holding up a pink suit with magenta hearts all over it.

"And how about this one!" Kazemaru exclaimed, holding up a lime green and orange tie-dye suit.

Kidou started crying.

"You can do it, Suzuno-kun!" Fubuki cheered.

"THE HECK?!" Burn screamed.

Gazel waved. "Yeah!" He turned to Burn and smirked. "We're both ice users. Of course I went to befriend him! Can't say the same about you and Gouenji, though..." He laughed evilly.

Burn gritted his teeth. "Why, you..." Unfriendly fellow, isn't he?

The little kids all went, "Nii-chan?" with teary eyes. Awwww...

Everyone in Teikoku colors facepalmed. "Sakuma..." they groaned in disappointment.

"Things are getting heated now, folks!" the other narrator exclaimed.

"Shut... up... Genda..." Sakuma grunted weakly before his head dropped back down.

Burn and Gazel charged at each other like angry bulls.

Fuyuka gasped. "More patients?" She proceeded to treat Sakuma and Fudou's wounds. A nurse's job is never done!

Pandora glared at Haruna. "Kid, I DECIDE. Get over it. You wouldn't want someone else choosing your own dress for you, would you?" she snapped.

Endou held up a purple suit covered in penguins. "Try this one first!" he cried.

Kidou shook his head. "No. Just...no." Party pooper.

Genda teleported into the room holding a lion costume. "This one," he declared.

Kidou coughed, "Genda, that is not a suit..."

Genda frowned. "Yes it it, it's a lion suit." Ah, bless you.

Kidou facepalmed. "Not that kind of suit...and weren't you commentating?"

Genda gave him an innocent look. "Whaaaaaaat? I have no idea what you're talking about," he denied.

Gazel smirked. "Bring it, tulip."

Kiko gasped. "Omghesmirked..." Gasp, le smirk!

Burn also smirked. "Too scared, huh, snowman?" he taunted. Oh dear.

Kiko gasped again. "Omghesmirkedtoo..."

Haruna shrugged. "No, but opinions never hurt," she said stubbornly. Wow.

Pandora facepalmed, tee hee!

Haruna continued, "But if I'm really not needed here, I'll have to go help Oniichan with his suit shopping."

Pandora breathed a sigh of relief.

"QUIT IT ALL OF YOU!" Kidou screamed at his friends.

"Oniichan, try this one on!" Haruna piped up, holding up a wacky electric blue suit with splashes of neon green and orange all over it. Oh dear.

Kidou had anime tears.

Fudou smirked. "This one." He held up penguin costume.

Fuyuka as she realized that the cot the mohawked boy had been resting on was empty. "That was a fast recovery..." she noted. Indeed it was.

A new narrator's voice said, "After beating out the rest of the competition, only Burn and Gazel are left as they go all out in their fight for Kiko-chan's heart!"

Suzuno blinked. "...Fubuki? What happened to Genda?" he wondered.

"NEVER LOOK AWAY FROM YOUR OPPONENT!" Burn shouted, tackling his enemy. Oh no, Gazel!

Pandora started looking for a dress in peace.

"C'mon, Onii-chan!" Haruna begged, shoving the suit in his face.

"No!" Kidou said firmly, pushing it away.

"I think you should try this one," Fubuki said.

Kidou cringed. "No! No more!" he wailed.

"Huh?" The wolf pup held up a perfectly normal suit.

Kidou fell to his knees, crying tears of joy. Wow, how moving!

"The battle is getting intense!" exclaimed the first narrator's voice.

Burn looked shocked. "Now it's Genda again?!"

"Use your own advice!" Gazel shouted, tackling him.

"I found a perfect one!" Pandora declared.

Petal, Tategami, and Maquia all went, "Ooh, pretty." They clapped. "Let's go shopping for the bridesmaid dresses now!"

"Pink!" Petal declared.

"Orange!" Tategami protested.

"Blue!" Maquia argued.

Haruna re-entered the shop. "Green!"

"I WILL NEVER DOUBT YOU AGAIN!" Kidou sobbed. He was very emotional. Heck, he almost hugged Fubuki.

Fubuki smiled. "You're sure about that?" he inquired.

Kidou gulped. "...I don't like that look on your face..." So? I do.

Burn and Gazel were still brawling.

"Purple," Pandora said shortly.

"But-" le girls protested.

"Purple," Pandora repeated. That's not fair, meanie.

"Hold on, hold on!" Natsumi interrupted.

"Why is her wedding so planned out and ours just happened?!" Touko demanded.

"Yeah!" Natsumi agreed.

Kidou looked Fubuki in the eye. At least, he would if he wasn't such a gogglehead. "Fubuki, what are you planning."

"Who, me?" Fubuki asked innocently.

Kidou glared. "Yes, you."

Suddenly, there was a blackout!

Kidou was silent.

And the suit. Oh my goodness the suit. It was sparkly and glittery. And shone like burning magnesium. (Kiko's A/N: Look that up, it's really cool) And it was rainbow. And an angel chorus sang praises of the suit. All shall obey the suit.

Very nice. Oh my God I need one of those.

Kidou's silence was extended.

"It does that in the dark!" Fubuki chirped.

Petal, Tategami, Maquia, and Haruna sulked. "D'aww..." the complained.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Natsumi and Touko demanded.

"Eesh, lay off!" Petal rolled her eyes. "Are any of you the heir to a company with a diplomatic guest list of important people that's a mile long?!"

Natsumi and Touko stared at her. "WHAAAAT?!" I concur.

Kidou's dad said, "Don't worry; the front seats are reserved for his personal friends." When did he show up, I wonder?

Kidou shrugged and finally spoke. "What the heck, I'll take it."

"Wow, Fubuki! Where'd you find one like that?" Endou exclaimed.

Haruna gave Pandora a pointed look. "Oneechan's dress seems underwhelming in comparison..."

"Oneechan?!" the purple alien girl demanded. "Hush."

"Well, I'm the Prime Minister's daughter!" Touko declared.

"And my father has many important connections!" Natsumi demanded. Connections, eh...

Tategami thought for a minute. "I suppose that does make sense..."

Fubuki grinned. "That's a secret!"

"I constructed the suit from the blood of my enemies," Kiko said in a demon voice.

...Oh my God...

Everyone stared at her in shock.

Then conversation resumed. "Who said you could call me Onee-chan?!" Pandora demanded.

Petal pointed at Touko. "Ah, but he was against your wedding!" she said wisely.

Natsumi glared at her. "And mine?"

"...Well, we were in the Room of Randomness prototype at the time, sooooo yeaaaaaah..." the cloaked girl said with a goofy grin.

Haruna beamed up at Pandora. "You're marrying Oniichan, so now you're Oneechan!"

Pandora suffered an eye twitch.

"Come now, I know you didn't do that!" Fubuki said cheerfully.

Then a purple-haired guy with a staff, a bob cut, closed eyes, and an obnoxious grin suddenly appeared. "Ah, but are you sure?"

"Of course! Are you saying I'm wrong?" Fubuki asked.

The plumhead wagged a finger in his face. "Now that is a secret!"

A red-haired short woman with fangs, a cape, red jewels on her wrists, belt, and holding her cape together showed up holding a big red ball of light in her hands. "XELLOOOOOOOOOOOS! DON'T MAKE ME FIRE OFF THIS DRAGON SLAVE!" she screeched.

Then a blonde woman with a golden lizard tail and a mace charged over to Xellos. "NAMAGOMIIIIIIIII!" she screeched.

(Petal's A/N: Slayers references. You should check it out if you have the time. ^^)

Burn went starry-eyed, which was very very odd for him. "Oh my God, it's Lina Inverse!" he exclaimed.

Gazel looked disturbed. Very disturbed. To be fair, I would too, in his place. After all, Burn just didn't _do_ starry-eyed. "What."

Burn continued, "I'm her biggest fan! She causes chaos everywhere she goes and has even gotten herself banned from some kingdoms!"

Gazel still looked disturbed. "Yes, and I still don't know who she is..."

Hitomiko frowned at the fire alien. "Now, what have I told you about other series?" she reprimanded him.

Burn frowned. "No fraternizing with them..."

"That's not an excuse!" Natsumi protested.

"Look, kid-" Pandora began.

Haruna interrupted her. "You are Oneechan."

Pandora sighed. Poor alien girl.

Kiko, still using the demon voice, said, "I did do it."

Gazel snapped out of his shock and took the chance to beat up Burn. Very sneaky. "I WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally.

"Yay!" Kiko cheered in her normal voice.

"Now you have to go out with me," Gazel declared.

Kiko beamed at him. "I never said anything about that."

Gazel was silent as he turned black and white with an anime sadness background. "..."

Will Pandora ever get Haruna off her case? Will Kidou ever get married? Will Gazel ever turn back to normal and go out with Kiko? Will Petal ever give a valid answer? Will Burn ever beat Gazel? Will Sakuma ever get better? Will any of these questions ever be answered? Find out next time on Adventures of Randomness with Inazuma Eleven!


	6. I Make Gazel the Supreme Lord of Plushes

**Kiko Mizushima and pikaree1 don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

yo! lapis-lazoolee here! but that's a mowthfull so just cawl me lapis

 **You are pitiful, brother. You should let me proofread before you permanently record your narration. Starting... hmm... now.**

...I hate you, Garnet. Stupid tall jerk even though you're the younger twin... Anyway, as I was saying, I'm Lapis-Lazuli, Lapis for short, and I'm Lyra's best friend. So! Last time on this story that sprouted from the authoresses' crazy- "HEY!" -brains, the ice guy-

 **Gazel.**

-won the death match, but Kiko refused to go out with him. The pink/red-haired girls-

 **Natsumi and Touko.**

-protested to how rushed their weddings were compared to the purple alien-

 **Pandora.**

-'s, Pandora got her wedding dress, and the goggles guy-

 **Kidou.**

-got a suit made from the blood of Kiko's enemies. Dunno how that's possible, but it sounds cool.

"Ehhh, it's not?" Petal gasped after being told her reasons weren't all that good. She turned to the impartial judge, who was just a li'l tot. "Ten-chan, what do you think?"

"Excuse!" he squealed excitedly, not really getting it.

The girl with the red glasses smiled tri- trai- try-

 **I believe the word you are looking for is "triumphantly," brother. And her name is Haruna.**

...Shut up, Garnet. Anyway, Haruna smiled triumphantly right up 'til the blue-haired alien girl who talks in third person-

 **Maquia.**

-Maquia, said, "But who's gonna be the maid of honor?"

They went silent for a minute. Then they made some sorta hand signs. First a finger gun pointing forward, then their hands formed blocks, and finally fists pushing forward. "MIDORIKAWA, SAGINUMA, HIROTO, SHOOT!" they screamed.

The green alien-

 **Midorikawa.**

- _Midorikawa_ asked, "...What's that?"

"Saginuma beats Midorikawa, Hiroto beats Saginuma, and Midorikawa beats Hiroto!" Maquia explained cheerfully.

Midorikawa blinked. "...How do I do that?"

"Because Petal hasn't watched past episode 17 of GO yet-" Haruna began.

"RAINBOW ROCKET PENGUINS!" the little psycho who, by the way, is now starting Galaxy because this was created a month or two ago-

 **Way to destroy the fourth wall more than it already has been.**

 _SHUT UP, GARNET!_ -screamed.

"-so she has a headcanon that you're really scary if Hiroto doesn't finish his work on time," Haruna finished matter-of-factly.

"RAINBOW ROCKET PENGUINS!" Petal screamed again. Rainbow rocket penguins sound really cool, too.

"WE GET IT, ALREADY!" Pandora screeched.

"I'm just so... so proud..." Petal said, smiling through proud tears. Proud of what, I don't know...

 **Most likely proud that they finally made rainbow penguins. After she saw the Koutei Penguin techniques, it was her dream to see a rainbow one.**

GARNET LET ME NARRATE IN PEACE. Pandora facepalmed.

"Yes, yes, of course you did..." the lion guy- I mean, _Genda_ said distractedly to Daichi. "Aunty? Yeah, they had the match, and Gazel won. You know, the ice boy..."

Daichi grabbed the phone. "Mom, Kiko made a suit out of the blood of her enemies! Isn't that awesome?!" he exclaimed.

"GIMME BACK THE PHONE, DAICHI!" Genda shouted, grabbing at it.

 **This reminds me of when you stole Lyra's phone to brag to Orange about how Amethyst won that beauty pageant and Akai didn't. Of course, then he beat you up for suggesting that our little sister is better than his.**

...Not my finest moment. And BE QUIET, GARNET! YOU STAYED IMPARTIAL 'CAUSE YOU COULDN'T DECIDE WHAT TO SUPPORT YOUR SIS OR YOUR CRUSH! The purple-haired winter girl scolded, "You really shouldn't get into such dangerous situations, Nagumo-san..."

Tuliphead ignored her. "Where Lina-sama go?" he asked tearfully.

The purple-haired-

 **Oh, good grief, and here I thought you were just being descriptive. Her name is Fuyuka.**

 _You think you're so good, YOU narrate!_ ...Actually, don't. This is my job. Plus Ly threatened to steal my anime box sets if I don't do this right. Fuyuka asked, "...You're not at all upset by the fact that Suzuno-san beat you?"

Tuliphead- _I KNOW HIS NAME IS BURN OR NAGUMO OR WHATEVER!_ \- began his explanation. "If I get _LINA INVERSE_ , the most destructive woman ever, to teach me the _DRAGON SLAVE_ , the most destructive spell ever that doesn't need a huge amount of life force..." He smirked evilly. "NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY AND KIKO WILL BE MINE."

"...I can't argue with my precious Ten-chan," Natsumi said cheerfully.

Haruna and Maquia yelled, "MIDORIKAWA SAGINUMA HIROTO SHOOT!"

Pandora couldn't handle another RAINBOW ROCKET PENGUINS.

"I'M SO PROUD OF HER!" Daichi wailed, sobbing intensely.

Genda finally managed to take the phone away from him. "Yes, she didn't agree to go out with him. Yes, I know those weren't the terms of the death battle..."

Gazel somehow managed to turn back to normal and was sobbing.

"Yes... Yes, I'll do that. Thank you," Genda said into the phone.

Everyone stared at him questioningly.

"Gazel," he said.

The ice alien sniffled. "What?"

Genda sighed and rolled his eyes. "Because you brutally killed three other people, you now have Auntie's approval." Congrats, but... you killed them?

 **Fool. They didn't actually "die", per se, but they were defeated. It was their pride that hopefully died.**

...Shut up, Garnet. Anyway, Gazel fell to his knees crying tears of joy.

Midorikawa stared in utter bewilderment.

"Just what kind of family does she come from?!" Gouenji demanded.

"Phew..." Petal sighed, relieved that Natsumi was no longer a threat.

Touko glared at her. "Hey, I'm not appeased..." ... SHE IS OFFICIALLY MY FAVORITE CHARACTER.

 **Rather stupid reason to pick one's favorite character, wouldn't you say?**

...GARNET. "I STILL DON'T APPROVE!" the prime minister guy screamed.

 **Zaizen.**

AAAAAAAAHDKDLNDKDLALAJRVRHAOCOEBQUODRBMXLOSQGRV

 **Please hold until my brother gets ahold of himself and finishes therapeutically watching anime characters do stupid things.**

"Midorikawa to your Hiroto! I win!" Haruna declared.

"Aw..." Maquia sulked.

Pandora clamped a hand on Kidou's shoulder. "Yuuto. When we get married, OUR CHILDREN ARE NOT LEARNING PENGUIN SHOOTS," she snarled.

Genda sighed. "Trust me, you don't wanna know... Auntie threw me into a jungle when Dad left me with her one summer..." Oh, come on, it's not that bad.

"I WILL LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS, MIZUSHIMA-SAMA! AND THEN I'LL GO OUT WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!" Gazel screamed. Weirdo.

Daichi, still feeling over-emotional, shouted, "YEAH!"

Touko glared. "Hmph."

"Uh, okay," Kidou said nervously. I would, too, if I was him. That chick's scary.

 **Coward.**

Yeah, well, he who runs away lives to fight another day. Anyway, Kidou's brain was processing... processing... Then his thoughts finally kicked in. _'Wait... She called me Yuuto?! And CHILDREN?!'_ Then he passed out.

"And another time, when our family went to visit, Kiko hunted down a giant carnivorous lizard and cooked it," Genda continued. Sounds delish!

Everyone else was silent. Wonder why?

 **Because normal people do not hunt down giant carnivorous lizards and then eat them.**

...You calling me not normal?!

 **I merely implied it, and I believe the word you are looking for is "abnormal."**

"I WILL DO IT!" Gazel screamed. Obviously, he hadn't heard about the lizard. Or maybe he did and was also _abnormal._

Daichi was drowning in an ocean of his own tears. ...But how's that even possible?

 **Out of everything strange that has happened,** _ **that**_ **is what you point out?**

...Yeah.

 **You are hopeless.**

Oh, shut it! Anyway, Tsunami said, "Hey, Touko, look what I found!"

"What?" she asked tiredly. Then she did a double take. "...IS THAT A BABY?!"

He held up a baby with pink fuzz on its head. "Yep! This letter says her name is Namiko, and that she's ours!" he announced cheerily. ...Dude. What?

 **Looks like** _ **someone**_ **hasn't been reading the previous chapters.**

Garnet, if you're just here to heckle me, leave already... "...WHAT," Touko said.

"Oniichan! Oniichan, wake up!" Haruna yelled frantically, shaking Kidou.

Maquia smirked at her friend. "You're already planning for your future with him, eh, Pandora?" she ribbed.

Pandora glared at her. "...Shut up."

"Wow, Kiko-chan! That's so cool!" Petal squealed, popping over to where the bluenette was. ... The person I despise most in the world besides my brother agrees with me. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

 **Neither do I. This means you may be just as deranged as she is.**

Garnet. Close. Your. Mouth. IT'S NOT THAT HARD. "It tasted good, too," Genda said. Then he noticed Daichi, who was still drowning. "Ack!"

"KIKO! GO OUT WITH ME!" Gazel screamed.

"...WHAT," Touko repeated.

Tsunami grinned. Namiko burped.

"ONIICHAN!" Haruna wailed.

"KIDOU! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Endou yelled.

Gouenji facepalmed. Pandora beat her head into the wall.

"Thank you!" Kiko exclaimed, hugging Petal and ignoring Gazel. Or maybe she just didn't hear him. Dunno.

"Glub glub," went Daichi.

"...Hand her over," Touko sighed. Tsunami stared at her questioningly. "You don't hold a baby that way, idiot!" she snapped.

Zaizen was surrounded by a dark aura. "TSUNAMI JOUSUKE!" Eesh, what a scary father-in-law.

 **Well. Now I know one reason why you aren't going out with Lyra.**

Yeah, her pop scares me. Anyway, then Touko held up Namiko.

Zaizen's expression melted. "Awww, my grandchild is adorable!" he cooed. ...A guy cooing is a weird sight to see.

"Maybe a Fire Tornado wake-up call?" Gouenji mused.

"No, let's do this," Fubuki said cheerfully, dumping ice water on Kidou's face.

Haruna wore a hopeful look. "Oniichan?"

"That's not good for your brain cells, Pandora..." Maquia pointed out. The purple alien girl ignored her and continued pummeling the wall with her head.

"You're welcome!" Petal said cheerfully, hugging Kiko back.

Genda dragged Daichi out of the ocean of tears. "There are times I consider asking Mom and Dad to disown me..." he mumbled.

 **Odd. So do I.**

...I'm not even gonna ask why... Anyway, Gazel was still being ignored.

"HAHAHAHA!" Burn laughed loudly. Wow. The only person not ignoring him was a heckler. That's sad.

 **How ironic of you to say that.**

SHUT UP GARNET. "You're going to-" Fuyuka began.

"AH! OW!" he screamed.

"-reopen your wound..." she finished, sighing.

"See, hold her like this. If you hold her like you were, you may drop her," Touko explained to Tsunami.

"Uh-oh...that wouldn't be good," he said.

"Obviously," Touko muttered.

"Awwwww..." Zaizen continued to coo.

Namiko burped and magically aged to a toddler.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Kidou screamed. Ouch.

Fubuki just smiled. Must be one of those innocent-but-secretly-evil types, like-

 **You are not going to say Akai. If you are, that would mean you have a death wish which I will happily grant.**

...like Ly's mom...? Pandora started spouting indiscernible gibberish.

Kiko suddenly tackled Gazel.

"Bwah?!" he shrieked.

Kiko began speaking. "THE PEOPLE HAVE HOLLOWED OUT THE WORLD'S LARGEST BANANA AND TURNED IT INTO A TRUCK FOR SAFARIS. YOU FELL OUT OF THE BANANA'S WINDOW IN ANTARCTICA, WHERE YOU FELL THROUGH A PORTAL THAT LEAD TO NEW YORK CITY. THERE WAS AN ALIEN INVASION GOING ON AND YOU HELPED THE AVENGERS FIGHT OFF THE ALIENS. IN THE END YOU STILL DIED." ...Well. That was weird. And random. Can't forget random.

 **For once we agree.**

"...What the fu-" Gazel started after a brief silence.

"THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN," Kiko interrupted.

Namiko stared at Zaizen. "Gampa."

He gasped and passed out from the cuteness overload. Aren't little kids awesome? Namiko giggled.

Tsunami patted her head. "Good girl, Nami!" he praised.

Touko facepalmed.

"...If you hadn't given me that awesome suit, you'd be toast," Kidou hissed at Fubuki.

Fubuki continued to smile innocently. "Then it's a good thing I did!"

"ONIICHAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Haruna wailed, crying tears of joy.

"...Er... Are you okay...?" Maquia asked Pandora cautiously.

Pandora glared at her. "Oh, yes. I was just cursing a certain someone out in Farsi..." What's that?

 **A language from the middle east.**

...The middle what now?

 **Oh, just keep narrating...**

If you say so. "What's that?" Maquia asked.

"A language from the middle east," Pandora answered, smirking superiorly. Ugh. "I told you I paid better attention to our languages instructors..."

Gazel's brain couldn't process what Kiko had just said. "...Maybe this is some elaborate way of saying yes. Let's go!" Then he sprouted wings and flew them away to a fancy restaurant.

Aphrodi, who was in a plaster cast for some reason, yelled, "HOW DARE YOU GROW WINGS!"

Genda blinked. "...The heck happened to you?"

Aphrodi shrugged. "I said my hair was better than this one rabid fangirl's. Those creepazoids are vicious."

"That's why they're RABID, Afuro-kun," Tategami sighed.

Burn started cursing Gazel out in Farsi.

"Language, Nagumo-kun!" Fuyuka reprimanded him.

Zaizen was still silent.

"Oh no!" the Osaka chick gasped.

 **Rika.**

...I knew that. "He's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Someone call an ambulance!" the lion girl panicked.

 **Tategami.**

Yeah, whatever. Le ambulance crashed in through the ceiling.

Fubuki _still_ smiled innocently.

"AGH, HARUNA, GET OFF!" Kidou yelled.

Haruna ignored him and kept on crying. "ONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" she sobbed.

"Oooo, where are we going?" Kiko asked Gazel with interest.

"Hush!" Burn snapped at Fuyuka.

"...Who the heck is driving that thing?" Tategami asked cautiously.

And them who should open the door but Furukabu-san. "Everybody in!" he ordered.

 **What, so you forget a main character's name, but you remember the old man who barely had anything to do with the plot?**

Hey, hey, no bashing Furukabu-san. Furukabu-san's cool. "I'm not gonna make it to my wedding if I die of suffocation!" Kidou snapped.

Haruna immediately backed off. "Sorry, Oniichan!" she said cheerfully. "Now go get married!"

"One problem... We don't have a priest..." he pointed out.

"An expensive fancy restaurant," Gazel replied to Kiko. He paused and then said, "...Could you slap my forehead? I would, but then I'd drop you. I can't believe I was stupid enough to not change out of these bloody clothes!"

Fuyuka glared at Burn. "No, I will NOT hush! I'm your doctor, and I know best!"

Most everyone else got in the ambulance.

"Papa!" Touko exclaiked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Pandora told Kidou calmly, punching in a number in her phone. "Hello, Otou-san? We're going to need a priest. Don't ask why."

"Okee!" Kiko said cheerfully, slapping Gazel's forehead with chipmunk strength. What's a chipmunk?

 **You truly are pitiful.**

Oh, shut it. "And don't worry!" she continued, snapping her fingers and magically changing his clothes to a suit.

Burn whimpered in fear. "Okay..."

Hiroto raised an eyebrow. "Daaaaaang."

Petal randomly commented that she shipped Yuuka and Yuuichi, whoever they are.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to destroy a guy with blue hair and a mole...?" Gouenji mused.

Kira was confused. "O... kay...?"

"I'll go. I have the proper qualifications," Hitomiko volunteered.

"I LOVE YOU KIKO!" Gazel shouted for the world to hear. He landed in a fancy restaurant. "Table for two, please," he requested.

"He's so whipped," Hiroto commented, referring to how quickly Burn gave in to Fuyuka.

Burn gave him an evil glare. "Watch it, bub," he hissed.

"No provoking other people before you're recovered!" Fuyuka admonished.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Tsunami declared. "Instead of the entire cast sitting here in a single ambulance with the Prime Minister, let's go invade the restaurant Gazel and Kiko are at!"

Touko thought about it for a moment. "...Eh, sure. Sounds good."

"Hey, Onii-chan!" a little girl with brown braids called.

 **That's Yuuka.**

Oh!

 **Remember when Amethyst did that? Before she realized she'd never get a boyfriend if she hung around us.**

Yeah, that was kinda sad... "Gah! Yuuka, what are you doing here?!" Gouenji demanded. "I thought I told the bouncer not to let you in! It's far too dangerous here!"

"Well, he did," she said happily. "And I brought a friend!"

A kid with blue hair and a mole who I'm guessing is Yuuichi waved. "Hi!"

"Wait, we have a bouncer?" Burn asked.

Midorikawa nodded. "Yeah. Kiko hired him."

Fuyuka was confused. "...But why...?"

"Thanks," Pandora said into the phone.

"I loooooooooooooooooooooove this place!" Kiko declared happily.

Gazel smiled. "Really? Awesome."

Everyone left the ambulance, leaving Zaizen all alone.

Gouenji had a furious expression on his face. "YYYYOUUUUU..." he seethed.

Yuuichi sweatdropped. "Er, are you okay, Gouenji-san...?" he asked.

Yuuka smiled cluelessly.

The bouncer, in the meantime, was lying on the floor. "That little girl sure can kick..." he muttered in pain.

Midorikawa shrugged. "How should I know?" he said.

"Eh, whatever," Burn said, trying to leave.

Fuyuka yanked him back down onto the stretcher. "Not until your wounds are fully healed!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Gouenji screamed, attempting to tackle Yuuichi.

Then a blue-haired toddler with curly hair-

 **That would be Tsurugi Kyousuke. For the sake of convenience, call him Tsurugi.**

-...okay then. A toddler Tsurugi popped out of nowhere and headbutted Gouenji's stomach. Gouenji fell over unconscious.

"1... 2... 3! K.O.!" Endou yelled. The crowd cheered.

Tsurugi smiled cluelessly.

"Yuuka, did you kick your way past the bouncer?" came Kiko's disembodied voice.

"Yep!" Yuuka declared.

"Good job." Kiko sounded happy.

"Aaaaah, it's a disembodied voice!" Midorikawa screamed.

"Wait, look! Fudou and Sakuma are in much worse shape than I!" Burn yelled.

"Hm?" Fuyuka turned around. Fudou and Sakuma were pretending to be dead.

Fuyuka was silent.

Genda rolled his eyes. "No one's going to fall for that act-"

"Oh my goodness you're right!" Fuyuka gasped and rushed over.

Burn had manly tears. "Thanks, guys."

Fudou also had manly tears. "You're the only one who can save her."

"Go!" Sakuma exclaimed. More manly tears... Seriously, these guys are an insult to all men.

 **Sob...**

...Oh, don't you start! "Thank you, Kyousuke! You saved me!" Yuuichi exclaimed, patting his little brother's head.

Tsurugi smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Yuuka called, waving at the sky.

"Oh my," Hiroto said cheerfully.

Genda rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing as manly tears..."

Sakuma and Fudou gasped dramatically and then their heads hit the floor. THUNK.

"Hang in there, you two!" Daichi wailed with, you guessed it, manly tears!

Genda facepalmed.

Burn busted into the restaurant with a cardboard sword. "GAZEL! I CHALLENGE YOU **TO A DUEL!" he howled.**

 **That is not proper etiquette. He did not slap Gazel with a glove and then insult his parentage.**

...

 **What? Don't look at me like that. I just happen to like history.**

...Yeah, whatever, man. Besides, in case you've forgotten, THEY'RE ORPHANS. "You're welcome, child," Kiko boomed.

"Yay!" Yuuka cheered.

Genda starting beating his own head into a wall.

"OH REALLY?!" Gazel shouted, pulling a cardboard sword out from a silver platter. "I ACCEPT!"

"Yay, how fun!" Kiko cheered. "Wait..." She spotted Tsurugi. After a brief silence, she squealed "...KYAA!" and tackle-hugged him.

Gouenji gave his sister a stern look. "Yuuka, did you use the Fire Tornado on the bouncer?" he asked.

Yuuka drooped. "I'm sorry, Oniichan..." she mumbled.

Yuuichi valiantly jumped to her defense. "It's not her fault! He called her a little midget!" he declared.

"HE WHAT." This bouncer is seriously asking for it.

No kidding.

Genda dragged Daichi away. "Okay, let's go see what Kiko-chan's doing..." he sighed.

Sakuma and Fudou tried to get up, but Fuyuka stopped them. "Hold it! Not until you're fully healed!" she declared.

Gazel and Burn were fencing- Gazel looked like he was dancing, and Burn was just trying to hack and slash without any technique at all.

Tsurugi stared curiously.

Then Burn saw him over Gazel's shoulder and yelled "HOLD IT!" before charging over.

Gouenji looked like he was about to explode with steam coming out of his ears and everything.

"Yep," Yuuichi answered.

Kiko cuddled Tsurugi. "Kyaa!" she squealed.

Tsurugi continued to stare questioningly.

Then Burn charged in and knocked Tsurugi down. Don't know how he did it without knocking down Kiko, too, but meh.

Tsurugi magically warped outside.

Burn basked in his achievement and then went back to dueling.

Kiko, after an extended silence, pretty much had question marks all around her.

"COME ALONG, YOUNG YUUICHI. I WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO PROPERLY PUNISH ONE WHO HAS INSULTED YUUKA," Gouenji said, eyes blazing.

"Why do I feel like I signed my own death warrant?" the bouncer wondered.

Tsurugi poked the bouncer with a stick and went back inside.

Burn gasped in shock. "I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU ALREADY!" he yelled.

Genda facepalmed. "Oh my God..."

The girl with a god complex-

 **Boy, and his name is Aphrodi.**

-No, I'm pretty sure it's girl.

 **And** _ **I**_ **am pretty sure that it is a boy, as much as I agree that he looks very feminine.** **Just ask Lyra about it if you are not sure.**

... I'd rather not. Anyway, Aphrodi suddenly appeared and flipped her hair. "Someone say 'god'?" she asked.

 _ **His**_ **hair.** _ **He**_ **asked.**

Yeah, whatever. Genda facepalmed again.

"Aw, he's adorable!" Daichi cooed, pointing at Tsurugi. "And he's got blue hair! Kiko, is he our long lost little brother?!"

Yuuichi smiled at Gouenji. "Okay."

"R.I.P. bouncer," Yuuka said cheerfully. What an evil little girl...

"Hey Aphrodi, your hair grew back!" Kiko noticed.

Genda continued to beat his head into the wall.

Then she turned to Daichi. "Nu," she answered. "But I have a great future for this child. He shall become mad at soccer after an accident and shall become evil-but-not-evil and dress like a vampire and make friends with some wind guy and then marry an alien."

Genda blinked confusedly. "What the...?"

"Or not!" she chirped.

Gouenji was beating the stuffing out of the bouncer. "ALWAYS AIM FOR THE MOUTH FIRST! THAT QUIETS THEIR SARCASTIC COMMENTS!" he yelled.

Yuuichi took notes diligently.

Aphrodi hugged her- I mean, _his_ hair. "Yes, it did!" he exclaimed happily.

"Wow, you're pretty!" Daichi commented.

Burn and Gazel paused their fight and eyed their teammate apree- oppree- apperee-

 **Apprehensively.**

Yeah, that. "This isn't gonna end well, is it..." they muttered.

Genda facepalmed again. "Kiko-chan..."

"Mister restaurant owner, I'd like to request a table for two. Put everything on Kiyama Hiroto's tab," Petal declared. Oh, great. Make way, everyone; nutcase number two is here... What's she planning on doing with the table, anyway?

"Er, okay," the restaurant owner said.

Tategami dragged Genda over to the table. Guess that answers that.

Then Petal went to watch the swordfight, bur unfortunately, it wasn't going on anymore, so she started throwing popcorn at Burn and Gazel.

"NEXT, MAKE A RAINBOW SUIT FROM THEIR BLOOD," Gouenji snarled.

"Oh God, not this again..." Kidou groaned. "Not the suit again..." Hey, no bashing the suit. The suit's awesome. GARNET DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK YOUNG MAN.

Fubuki smiled cluelessly.

"Yay!" Kiko squealed, hugging Aphrodi.

Burn and Gazel were silent.

"HEY!" Hiroto complained loudly. I would, too, if I had to pay for an expensive restaurant.

 **Except you're not rich.**

Ah, good point. Yuuichi started scribbling notes even more diligently.

Gouenji started laughing maniacally. "AND I WILL WEAR THIS SUIT ON YUUKA'S BIRTHDAY!" he cackled. This dude's starting to freak me out...

"Are we ever getting married?" Pandora sighed.

Kidou frowned. "That's a very good question...'

Burn and Gazel charged at Aphrodi. "LET GO OF OUR GIRL!" they screamed in unison. Wait, 'our'? Why 'our'?

 **They are odd. Question it not.**

Whatever. "Phew, they aren't mad at me for throwing popcorn at them..." Petal sighed in relief. Then why'd ya throw popcorn in the first place?!

"SHE'S HUGGING ME! AND YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I DEAL WITH HIM!" Aphrodi yelled at the fire and ice aliens, pointing at Daichi.

"But it was a compliment!" the Mizushima wailed.

"AHEM," Hiroto said, visibly irritated.

"It's hopeless, you know," Genda sighed.

"You won't be able to get her attention unless you make more drama than those guys over there," Tategami pointed out. Her?

 **Recall who put everything on his tab, if you will.**

Oh. Right. Gouenji continued laughing insanely. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reminds me of Lyra...

 **Why? She seems sane.**

Yeah, but you've never seen her beating up challengers. Yuuichi was nodding and taking notes. Yuuka sighed.

Pandora sighed as well. "Good grief..." she muttered.

"You know what, screw it," Hitomiko declared. "Desarm!"

Desarm poked his head through a window. They have windows? "Yeah?"

"Get everyone seated," she ordered.

"And now we go take Yuuka out for celebratory ice cream," Gouenji said calmly, dusting off his hands.

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" Yuuka and Yuuichi cheered.

"Let's go to that restaurant," Kidou suggested to his fiancée. "I hear they have good dinner entertainment."

Pandora raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like Burn and Gazel fighting."

"Sold."

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Desarm shouted. "...By the way, whom am I addressing?"

Aphrodi was chasing Daichi around. "GET BACK HERE AND FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GODS!" he scream in frustration.

"WAAAAH! WHAT'D I DO?!" Daichi screamed.

Sakuma and Fudou were doing that dumb manly tears thing again. "Good luck, Daichi..."

Burn and Gazel had resumed brawling.

Kidou and Pandora shared some popcorn.

Hitomiko shrugged. "I dunno."

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Daichi cried.

Aphrodi hissed. Ya sure he ain't a girl?

 **I'm sure.**

Hiroto was suddenly hit with an idea. He grabbed a megaphone and abruptly stood up. "YOU KNOW, I MISS THE GOOD OLD DAYS... BACK WHEN WE RAIDED FANGIRL HIDEOUTS," his voice blared. "AND SO, A TOAST TO OUR TRIP TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" He raised his glass.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Burly guys pulled Burn and Gazel apart.

"Where'd their swords go?" Petal wondered. Good question...

Daichi jumped into the bus.

"Goodbye, Yuuichi," Gouenji said, shepherdding Yuuka into the bus.

"Cool!" Endou exclaimed. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel when we get there, Natsumi!"

Fudou, Sakuma, Burn, and Gazel yelled, "I'M GOING ON THE FERRIS WHEEL WITH KIKO!"

Genda glanced at the lion girl. "Tategami-chan?"

Tategami shook her head. "I'm afraid of heights. Take your cousin."

Genda frowned. "What?!"

"Those four will be so busy fighting she won't get the chance..." she pointed out.

"Who knows?" Pandora said boredly. Huh?

 **The swords.**

Oh. "They were probably burned," Kidou mused.

Yuuichi pouted as he watched the bus. "I wanna go too..." he complained.

Natsumi smiled at Endou. "Okee!" Oh my god, the crazy fanfiction authors have infected her...

 **I suggest you stop talking before they hear you.**

"...A very good point..." Genda sighed.

"Yay!' Kiko squealed, tackle-hugging him.

"Eh, whatever," Petal said cheerfully, skipping off to the food stands. "RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!"

Pandora was dumbstruck. "...She ignored us."

Kidou shrugged. "...Want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

Haruna and Maquia squealed. Tachimukai sweatdropped. Tsurugi just stared happy-go-luckily.

 **I doubt that's an actual phrase.**

So? "Where'd Kyousuke go?!" Yuuichi gasped. "Wait a minute... OH NO!" He quickly dialed a number. "Mom, dad! We need to go to the amusement park where the Inazuma Japan members went!" he said frantically. He was silent for a while as he listened to the phone. "No, this has nothing to do with Gouenji-san! I've already got his autograph! ... KYOUSUKE WENT WITH THEM! ... THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU!"

Tsunami flew to the Ferris wheel on his surfboard. "Wheeeeee!" Man, I wish I had a magic surfboard...

"PUT! ME! DOWN! NOW!" Touko screamed.

Fudou, Sakuma, Burn, and Gazel screamed, "NO FAIR, GENDA!"

Genda rolled his eyes as he shepherded Kiko to the Ferris wheel. "Sheesh. Where the heck is Daichi?"

Daichi jumped in with them and slammed thr door shut. "RIGHT HERE!" he yelped. Aphrodi glared up murderously.

"Whoever gets me the biggest stuffed animal gets to eat food with me!" Kiko declared cheerfully. BRIBERY.

 **Your point?**

...I don't have one. "OKAY!" Fudou, Sakuma, Burn, and Gazel yelled. They glared at each other and then ran off to find plushies.

Genda sweatdropped.

"That's widdwe Kiko!" Daichi cooed. Guys cooing are not pretty sights.

 **I believe you already said that.**

So? Kiko was cuddling Tsurugi, an act that would probably be impossible if they were in the GO timeline. "Hush child."

"Wait, where on earth did he come from...?" Genda wondered.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-" Kiko began.

"Sure," Pandora said boredly.

"Alright." Kidou and she began walking over to the ride.

"I KNOW THAT, IDIOT!" Genda yelled.

"Don't call Kiko an idiot!" Daichi protested.

"Shut up, Daichi," Genda snapped. "What I'm asking is WHY THE HECK IS HE HERE?!"

Gazel crashed into Petal. Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well?

 **Because she's either going to kill him or do equally disastrous.**

Ah. Anyway, the ramen went flying.

Right onto Gazel.

"OW! HOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" the ice alien howled.

"MY RAMEN!" she gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. ...She totally ignored his pain! "YOU'RE BUYING ME ANOTHER BOWL!" _And_ she's making him pay!

 **She's a fanfiction author. We should expect these things.**

Gazel poured ice water that he got from who-knows-where on the spots where the ramen hit. "NO!" he snarled.

"NO BUTS!" Petal declared. Then she started dragging him off to the ramen stand.

Gazel flailed. "NO! WAIT! I'M GONNA FALL BEHIND ON GETTING THE BIGGEST STUFFED ANIMAL FOR KIKO!" he shouted in protest.

She continued dragging him. "Whoever is the first to buy a thousand bowls gets a life size Kurama-the-nine-tailed-fox-from-Naruto plushie which is basically as big as the Ferris wheel. Possibly bigger," she declared.

Sakuma and Fudou were duking it out at the ring toss. "I'M GONNA WIN THE GIANT STUFFED PENGUIN!"

Burn grabbed a random little kid. "YOU! WHERE CAN I WIN THE BIGGEST STUFFED ANIMAL?!" he demanded.

"Th-They have giant koala plushies at the water gun games..." the kid stammered.

"THANKS!" ...OH MY GOD HE DROPPED THE KID WITHOUT AN APOLOGY!

Kidou and Pandora were waiting in line when a random rich girl caught sight of them and gasped. "OH NOES! THAT'S KIDOU YUUTO! WHO DOES THAT GIRL THINK SHE IS?!"

The girl's dad sweatdropped and though, _'Maaaaybe now isn't the right time to tell her we received an invite to the wedding...'_

"Hmmmmmmmmmm..." Kiko was deep in thought. "I have no idea," she said finally.

Genda triple facepalmed. Dude, that takes _skill_.

Gazel gasped. "Oh really...? LET'S DO THIS THING!" he started buying tons of bowls of ramen. Then he whispered to the person selling it, "Put it all on Kiyama Hiroto's tab."

Somewhere else, Hiroto said, "You know, I'm starting to wonder if Kiko is a mad genius and is using these guys to get stuff..."

Kiko was hanging off the edge of the Ferris wheel car. "WHEEEEEE!" she squealed.

"KIKO! GET BACK IN HERE NOW!" Daichi screamed.

"...Naaaaaaaah," Hiroto said with a smile.

 **Hasn't anyone ever told him that there is a fine line between genius and insanity?**

Guess not. Anyway,the rich girl marched up to Pandora. "YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she snarled.

Pandora raised an eyebrow. "My, whatever do you mean?"

"How dare you stand in line with Kidou Yuuto?! No faaaaair!" the rich girl started sobbing.

Tsurugi tried to triple facepalm and failed epically. "Waaaah!" he wailed.

"Ack! Uh, don't cry, little kid!" Genda panicked. "Um... I'll teach you how to triple facepalm!"

Tsurugi looked up, still teary-eyed, but smiling. "Weawwy?"

Genda's jaw dropped. "Holy carp, he speaks..."

The holy carp rolled its eyes. "I know that already. I do, too." Holy carp, it's a talking carp!

 **... Interesting.**

"...I'm just gonna forget I ever saw you," Genda decided.

Daichi pulled Kiko back into the carriage. "Don't do that! It's dangerous! If you fall and die, your boyfriends will be devastated!" he wailed.

Petal was inhaling the ramen. "THANKS GAZEL!"

The ramen guy sighed. "Phew! That's the last of it! Here's your giant plushie kyuubi!" I want a giant plushie kyuubi!

Gazel stares up at it. He wasn't even as tall as its hand. "...Holy carp, how am I supposed to carry that to Kiko?"

The holy carp rolled its eyes again, this time at snowman. "Don't ask me. I'm just a fish."

"Hey, let's do the roller coaster next!" Hiroto suggested.

Midorikawa and-

 **Ulvida.**

-...That's what I was gonna say! They fist pumped. "Yeah!"

Pandora smirked and grabbed Kidou's arm. "I'm his FIANCÉE."

Maquia and Tategami high fived. "Woot!"

Haruna was recording the whole thing. "Ushishi!" she snickered.

"Hey! That's the second time you've used my trademark laugh!" Kogure complained.

Tachimukai was worried. "What if he sues?"

"SAY IT ISN'T SO!" the rich girl screeched.

"Well,-" Kidou began.

"Next!" the ride person called, pushing Kidou and Pandora into the open carriage. "Enjoy your ride!"

"I'M WITH THEM!" the rich girl shouted, jumping in. She glared at Pandora. "This isn't over by a long-shot."

"OH NO! WHADDO I DO!" Haruna panicked.

Aphrodi cleared his throat. "Sounds like a job for... GOD KNOWS!" he grabbed Haruna and started flapping. "Up we go!"

"Be careful!" Tachimukai called.

Will Gazel win the plushie contest? Will the other alien humans survive the roller coaster? Will Kiko ever stop being crazy? Will Petal actually finish her ramen? What'll happen with Kidou's love triangle? Will Haruna be able to successfully record her brother's love life? Will Garnet ever stop interrupting me?

 **No. And you aren't going to be the narrator for the next chapter, you know.**

...Shut up Garnet! Anyway, find out next time on Adventures of Randomness With Inazuma Eleven!


	7. Day of the Walking Plushies

Kiko Mizushima and pikaree1 don't own Inazuma Eleven. Now that that disclaimer is over with, hello hello! My name is Amethyst, and my older brothers were the narrators last chapter! But now it's my turn to narrate this story that sprouted from the fabulous- "HEY! ...Wait, what?" -minds of the authors.

Now! Last chapter, Tsurugi was about to learn how to triple facepalm, the lesser penguins and the ice and fire aliens were holding a fabulous plushie contest to decide who would get to eat with the lovely Kiko, Hiroto's group went on a roller coaster, Kiko was being her fabulously unique self, Petal got a lot of ramen, Kidou was in a love triangle, and Haruna was recording it.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Tsurugi cheered. He has such fabulous hair!

"And thus, young Tsurugi began the intensive art of triple-face palming," said a random narrator voice that wasn't mine. Well, that's just _fabulous_. Someone's trying to take my job...

"Genda, stop!" Hiroto screamed as the roller coaster ran past the Ferris wheel.

"That's not me this time!" the lion boy defended himself.

"He would go on to become a master in the sacred art, teaching many others who just so happened to go to his school as well," continued the random narrator voice. I think I'll abbreviate it to RNV.

Tsurugi stared questioningly.

"Truuuuuueeee..." Kiko said in response to her brother's argument.

"HAHA! I HAVE WON!" Burn shouted.

"Nuh-uh!" argued Sakuma, showing a bigger plushie.

"Hah, losers!" Fudou cackled, showing an even bigger plushie. ... That hairstyle is so not fabulous...

"BOW BEFORE ME MORTALS," Gazel said, showing the kyuubi plushie. Ooooo, but _his_ hair is!

"And just what do you think you're doing? Do you even know this guy?" Pandora demanded.

"Of course! He's KIDOU YUUTO!" the random rich girl shouted.

Pandora nodded boredly. "Uh-huh. I beat his butt in soccer."

The random rich girl had a jawdrop.

"Who's speaking?" Genda sighed.

"Not telling," the RNV said smugly. This voice is grating on my nerves...

Apparently it was grating on Genda's, too, because he asked, "Do I have to sic a sugar-hyped Kiko on you?"

Tsurugi was trying to triple facepalm. "Wike dis?"

Petal waved flags with Gazel's face on them. "Go Gazel!" she cheered.

Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma yelled, "How come you got the biggest plushie and the magic person for support?!" Because he has fabulous hair, naturally.

Gazel gave them a smug look. "Because I bought her ramen." ...Oh. Why is it always food and not the hair?! "AND NOW I GET TO EAT WITH KIKO! WHOO!" Ah, well. At least someone's happy.

"I'm so proud of him," Petal said with a tearful smile.

Kidou sweatdropped. "...Oi. We beat you at the end," he complained.

Pandora shrugged. "I still beat you." She turned to the random rich girl. "So as you can see, the two of us have a history together." Awwww, how romantic!

"So far, nothing's happening..." Haruna muttered.

"That's nice. It might be a little late to tell you this, but my limit is five minutes... We've been up here for three already..." Aphrodi said. What?! You're supposed to tell people these things, you know! ...Oh my goodness he's got fabulous beautiful hair too. No, I do not have a hair obsession.

"No, please! Anything but that!" the RNV wailed.

Genda ignored it and patted Tsurugi on the head. "Good job. You're a fast learner."

The RNV was back on its proverbial feet in an instant. "The journey to move to the top shall be tough, but young Tsurugi shall climb it at such a young age." Hey! You're mixing up your tenses! Thus you are inferior to the fabulous me!

"SHUT UP!" Genda screeched.

"Yaaay, foooooood!" Kiko cheered. She magically brought all the PLUSHIES in the park to life- yes, they are paying me to capitalize 'plushies'- and got on the kyuubi's back. "Away!"

"Alas, what many people thought would be a happy day is no longer happy. Evil plushies run amok in the amusement park. Screams resonate through the air," the RNV announced. PRESENT TENSE INSTEAD OF PAST TENSE AGAIN! AHA!

"Oh my goodness, will you please shut up?" Genda sighed. I quite agree with him.

The random rich girl was silent.

"Yeeeees?" Pandora asked.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" the random rich girl wailed.

Pandora smirked.

"...WHAT?!" Haruna screamed at Aphrodi.

"Only if you can guess who I am!" the RNV declared. WHY THAT...

"What are you, Rumpelstiltskin?" Genda sighed. "Fine. Fubuki?"

Tsurugi, in the meantime, had left and was riding on a life-sized hachibi plushie.

Genda stared questioningly, momentarily forgetting about the RNV.

"That's the second place prize," Petal explained. After a period of silence, she noticed that Gazel was still on the ground. "DUDE, WHY ARE YOU STILL DOWN HERE?! GET UP THERE WITH KIKO!" she bellowed.

Fudou, Sakuma, and Burn snapped out of their daze. "SHE'S MINE!"

"Nu, Kiko-chan! That's dangerous!" Daichi wailed.

Kidou stared in silence.

Pandora sighed. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea... Help me get this window open."

The random rich girl was still flooding the place. Oh dear...

"TIME'S UP! TACHIMUKAI-KUN, CATCH HER!" Aphrodi yelled, releasing Haruna and flying himself to the bouncy house.

"GYAAAAAH!" Haruna screamed.

"Nope!" the RNV announced, finally answering Genda's question.

"D'aw, Tsurugi is so kyaht!" Kiko squealed. By 'kyaht' she meant 'cute'.

"Oh CRAP! DON'T WORRY! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" Gazel yelled, running up the side of le kyuubi with Sanic speedy feet. Very impressive.

Kiko grinned, completely ignoring Daichi. "Hewwo!"

Gazel smiled as well. "Yo."

Daichi, Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma fell to their knees, sobbing in agony, Daichi because Kiko was ignoring him, and the others because Gazel got to her first.

Kidou opened the window.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the random rich girl wailed.

"Oh no... She's producing tears faster than they can get out the window!" Pandora panicked. Well, that's certainly not good.

Kidou also panicked. "Oh crap! MAYDAY! RED ALERT!"

"Bwah!" Tachimukai made a perfect romance-cliché catch. How BEAUTIFUL!

Genda continued to think. "Kei?" he guessed.

The RNV snorted. "Of course not! Would Kei be this cheerful?"

Genda shrugged. "I dunno, you might be acting..."

"Oh, Gazel... I'm so proud of you..." Petal said with a tearful smile. "Go! Let no one stand in your way and be with the girl of your dreams!"

Gazel gave her a thumbs up.

Burn, Sakuma, and Fudou yelled, "YOU'RE PLAYING FAVORITES!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Petal said promptly. Then she climbed up the ichibi plushie.

"KIIIIIIKOOOO-CHAAAAAN!" Daichi wailed.

"Only one thing left to do..." Kidou muttered.

Pandora raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Throw her out the window," the goggled boy said bluntly.

Pandora rolled up her sleeves. "I'm sold. Let's do it."

The random rich girl cried even harder at that. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Aphrodi gave Tachimukai a weak thumbs up from the bouncy house. "Nice... save..." Holy moly, why is his hair still so perfect after that fall from that height?!

"Are you okay, Haruna-san?!" Tachimukai asked worriedly.

Haruna winced. "Ow... I think so..."

"Good point," the RNV noted.

"Alright then...Tsunami?" Genda guessed.

Tsunami, in the meantime, was passed out from eating too much fair food.

"Wake up!" Touko yelled, kicking him. Namiko stared questioningly.

"I SHALL LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS!" Gazel bellowed.

Kiko smiled cluelessly.

"KIKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Daichi cried.

"Hold on a sec," Genda said to the RNV as he looked out the window. He quickly dialed a number. "Hello, Auntie? We've got another code SC level one..."

"Code SC?" Tategami asked. Wait... Why is she there? I thought she was afraid of heights? ... Oh, never mind. They aren't paying me to nit-pick.

"Code Sister Complex," Genda explained.

Kidou threw the random rich girl out the window.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" she continued to sob before landing on top of a poor spectator.

"Is she dead?" Pandora asked.

Kidou shook his head. "Probably not, given that there are writers here."

"I wanna try!" Tategami exclaimed. "Um, um... Kiyama-kun!"

Down below, Hiroto was throwing up. "Ugh..."

Midorikawa's face was as green as his hair, and it was planted firmly on a bench. "Remind me to never listen to you again..." he groaned.

"That was fun! Let's go again!" Reina exclaimed delightedly.

Hiroto and Midorikawa turned to stare at her. "ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"That's not a good example to be setting for your daughter, Touko-san!" Natsumi reprimanded.

"...When did you get a daughter?" the prime minister's daughter asked, pointing at the baby girl in her friend's arms.

Natsumi grinned. "Five seconds ago. Her name is Michiko."

"I'm a big bwudda!" Ten-chan said cheerfully.

Endou beamed. "Aren't they adorable?"

"I see a pretty light..." Tsunami mumbled. "Eh... Grandpa...?"

The smile quickly dropped from Endou's face. "NO, TSUNAMI! DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT!"

"Good! You do that!" Petal said cheerily to Gazel. "Don't be passive! Remember, a man has to make the first move!"

Daichi's phone rang. "Sniff... Huh?" He picked it up. "Oh... Hi mom... Yes... But... Uh... I know... But-but-but-! ...WAAAAAAAAH!" And so the waterworks began again.

Pandora sighed and started bailing. "Well, let's get this water out..."

"Life hates me," Kidou declares, also starting to bail. Then he saw Tachimukai holding Haruna bridal style from the window. "WHY THAT-!"

Reina's eye twitched. "Hey! What was that?"

"Nothing ma'am!" Hiroto and Midorikawa said hurriedly.

"The light..." Tsunami mumbled.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Endou screamed. He started slapping his older friend. "Awaken!"

Michiko giggled.

Gazel hugged Kiko, who smiled and hugged him back. Isn't love a beautiful thing?

Then over in the Ferris wheel, Pandora tackled Kidou. "Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalm."

The goggled strategist responded by rattling off a long list of angry expletives not fit for the ears of children. "$& %%#£¥¥+=!"

"Phew..." Tachimukai sighed in relief.

Genda threw his hands in the air 'cause he just don't care. You don't know how much my heart is hurting from using improper grammar. "ARGH! I DON'T CARE ANY MORE!" He attempted to storm off, but luckily, be remembered that he was on a Ferris wheel, thus preventing a tragic death.

"Heh. Score one for me," the RNV snickered.

"There, there, Genda-kun..." Tategami said consolingly.

"Wait, when'd you get here?" Genda asked her.

She paused to think about it. "...Huh."

Reina's smile returned. "Good. Oooh, an ice cream stand!" she exclaimed, dragging them off.

"ENDOU!" Touko yelled, dragging him away from Tsunami. "That's my job!" Then she started slapping Tsunami. "Wake up!" This time Namiko giggled.

"WAAAAAAAH! I'M SO PROUD!" Petal wailed, using Sakuma's fabulous silky hair to wipe her tears away. No, I still don't have a hair obsession!

Sakuma glared at her, irritated. "...Oi." Fudou laughed at him.

"THIS IS NOTHING TO LAUGH ABOUT, YOU IDIOTS!" Burn screamed. "FREEZER'S HUGGING KIKO-CHAN!"

"Calm!" Pandora hissed.

"No!" Kidou responded.

"CALM!" Pandora yelled.

"NO!" Kidou shouted.

And down below, Tachimukai and Haruna were acting a lovey-dovey.

"Never mind..." Genda sighed.

Tategami smiled, sweatdropping.

"Urp..." went Hiroto. Midorikawa covered his own mouth.

Reina smiled cluelessly.

"Whaaaaaa?" Tsunami said with anime swirly eyes.

"Away, kyuubi!" Kiko ordered.

"GET BACK HERE, SNOWMAN DEMON!" screamed Burn.

"NU!" Gazel spat in reply.

Pandora held down a hissing Kidou.

Kiko suddenly let out a quadruple mega gasp. "Oh nuuuuu! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!" she shouted.

"You haven't guessed?" the RNV said.

"No," Genda snapped, turning away. Then he spotted Kidou and Pandora's carriage. "...What."

"I don't think this place is good for our health..." Tategami murmured.

"Sorry... We're a bit... motion sick..." mumbled Hiroto, leaning over the trash can again. "BLURGH..."

"Guh..." went Midorikawa queasily.

"Papa! Wake!" Namiko cheered, also beginning to slap Tsunami.

"Oh God..." Touko muttered.

"Nami...?" muttered Tsunami.

"You leave me no choice..." Pandora said ominously. Then she dunked Kidou's head under the water (tears) that had not yet been bailed. Kidou, obviously, did not want to die. Thus, he flailed. It didn't have much of an effect, though.

Gazel was instantly concerned. "What is it, Kiko-chan?!" he demanded nervously.

Petal rode up on the ichibi plushie. "Yes, do tell!" she said cheerfully.

Tsurugi, in the mean time, had gotten off the hachibi plushie and was now wandering around lost.

"KYOUUUUUUSUKEEEEEE!" Yuuichi yelled.

"Me either..." Genda decided. Then he picked up Tategami and jumped off into a ginormous pile of random leaves. I wonder how they got there?

"Mphkfkrkrjkfd..." said Tsunami, making no sense at all.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaalm," Pandora ordered.

"Blurb!" Kidou responded.

"THE YAOI FANGIRLS HAVE BEEN STALKING US!" Kiko announced dramatically.

"WHAT?!" demanded Hiroto.

"AGGGGHHHHHHH!" Burn screamed.

Gouenji was running around in a circle. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed.

"OH THANK GOD," Tategami sighed, referring to the leaves that had broken their fall. That's the second time someone has said 'god' in this chapter, and Aphrodi still hasn't moved from the bouncy house...

"No kidding," Genda agrees. Then he spotted a group of yaoi fangirls. "Let's get outta here!"

"Papa?" Namiko said.

"IT'S TSUNAMI!" the yaoi fangirls screeched.

(Petal's note: No offense to real life yaoi fangirls, since I'm actually friends with a few of them, and this is also how crazy shippers in general act.)

Namiko stood in front of him protectively. "My papa!" she said bravely.

Kidou had finally passed out from air loss. Satisfied, Pandora pulled him back up.

"HE NEEDS CPR, ONEECHAN!" Haruna shouted up.

"OH NOES!" Petal screamed, also running around in a circle. Then she paused. "Wait... This means I can test out my tater tot cannon!" she realized delightedly.

(P/N: Still nothing against you all.)

"Yes! Get them!" Gazel agreed, clinging to Kiko.

"OI!" Burn, Sakuma, and Fudou shouted.

"Yuuka, we are going to play a game," Gouenji said, composing himself.

"We are?" she asked curiously.

Gouenji nodded. "Yes. It is called 'Keep the fangirls away from Oniichan'. Whenever a yaoi fangirl tries to get me, you will save me.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully.

The yaoi fangirls were dragging toddler Tenma with them. "TSURUGI KYOUSUKE, GET OVER HERE!" they blared through their megaphones.

Yuuichi stood in front of his brother protectively. "No! You can't have him!" he declared. Such a strong brotherly bond.

Tenma, in the meantime, was looking totally lost and confused and adorable.

"Huh?" Tategami spotted the fangirls. "RETREAT!"

Genda did as she said and took off.

Namiko glared to the best of her two-year-year-old ability.

"Dang it, he's already reproduced!" muttered one.

"Move on!" ordered their leader.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Pandora said nonchalantly.

Hiroto immediately latched onto Reina. "If I were you, guys, I'd be less worried about your pathetic love life and more worried about the horde of insane fangirls," he advised his fellow master rank captains.

"WAIT, WHERE DID THAT TODDLER TENMA COME FROM?!" Kiko demanded.

Ten-chan shrugged, not knowing nor caring why his namesake was there.

"...Anyway... YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" Kiko shouted, using Gum Gum Grab to pick up Tsurugi and hand him to Gazel. Then she Sanic Speeded into the fray.

Gazel had a mega sweatdrop "?!"

"Who knew that Kiko was protective over small children...?" Midorikawa mused.

Genda nodded. "Oh yeah. She loves kids."

"And as such, no one turned to question the fact that Kiko suddenly had Gum Gum Sonic powers..." said the RNV. WE ARE BEING PAID TO IGNORE IT, FOOL.

"Shut up, narrator!" Genda snapped. I hope he isn't talking to me.

"Make me," the RNV said condescendingly. WHY THAT UNFABULOUS LITTLE...

"Lemme try!" Petal cheered. "GUM GUM WHIP!" And with a stretch of her leg, she tried to kick the RNV with one of Monkey D. Luffy's signature moves.

"Need I remind you that the voice has no physical form?" Genda deadpanned, sweatdropping.

"Well, I thought Luffy's Gum Gum power would make it all work out somehow," Petal said sheepishly.

"PETAL, WHAT DO I DO NOW!" Gazel yelled in a state of confusion and panic, grabbing at his fabulous hair.

The fanfictioner quickly readied her tater tot cannon instead. "CHASE AFTER KIKO! I'LL COVER FOR YOU! AND TAKE THE TSURUGI BROTHERS WITH YOU!" she yelled. Then she turned to her shipping rivals, the yaoi fangirls. "EAT SCHOOL TATER TOTS, CHUMPS!" She started firing.

Endou quickly dragged Tenma out of the line of fire. I'm just going to assume Ten-chan and Michiko are with Natsumi...

Haruna frowned. "Dang it... WHY, ONEECHAN!"

Hiroto sighed. "I don't think they're listening to me..."

"Let me try," Reina requested. She sucked in a breath of air and yelled, "BURN! SAKUMA! FUDOU! IF YOU DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF THE BLACKMAIL INCIDENT, I SUGGEST YOU FIND GIRLS!"

And then, of course, the idiots shouted in unison, "KIKO'S MINE!"

"YOU'LL NEVER FORCE MY POSSIBLE BROTHER-IN-LAW INTO ANOTHER RELATIONSHIP!" Daichi screamed. He started sobbing and pulled out a marshmallow machine gun which he pointed at the fangirls.

Tsunami hugged Namiko. "Good girl! You saved Daddy!"

Kiko Sanic Speeded out. "MISSION SUCCESS!" she crowed.

Tategami "accidentally" tripped le Kiko. I wonder why...

Kiko fell. "Oof..."

Gazel, Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma all froze. Well, perhaps 'became still' would be a better term. Burn would deduct my pay if I say he froze.

Kiko was silent for a moment. Then she sniffled.

With her work completed, Tategami slid over to the fangirls and used a Pikachu cannon.

"...KYAA! SO CUTE!" the fangirls squealed.

"Piiiiiiiikaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" the electric mice squeaker, thunderbolting the heck out of them. It's good Petal couldn't hear anything over her cannon and thus didn't look, because then we'd have a fried author on our hands...

Tategami smiled. "That should hold them for a while!"

Genda stared. "...What just happened?"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUNDS OF THE CANNON!" Petal screamed. The cannon went BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Tategami sighed.

Petal, ever the short attention spanned one, noticed the frozen Gazel. "GAZEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GO COMFORT KIKO!" she shrieked.

Snapping out of it, Gazel rushed to Kiko's side. "Kiko! Are you alright?!"

Haruna joined the war and started using a penguin bazooka. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG BROTHER, YOU SHE-DEVILS!" ... I am glancing at two other 'she-devils' right now...

Natsumi spark glared the fangirls. No way was she going to let them pair her husband off with Kazemaru or Hiroto or anyone else.

Endou returned from the food court with Ten-chan and Michiko. Wait, wasn't he busy saving Tenma? "Natsumi? What's going on?" he asked.

"I used I highly dangerous cannon," Tategami answered promptly. Then she turned and patted Le Pikachu on the head. "Good boy!"

Kiko sniffled. "Yeah, I tink so..."

Gazel hugged her. Kiko hugged him back.

Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma all gasped. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU EVIL SNOWMAN!" they shouted as one.

Gazel grinned evilly. The teary-eyed Kiko gave him a questioning look.

"The yaoi fangirls followed us here!" Natsumi explained.

"Oh! Maybe they want to play soccer!" Endou exclaimed cheerfully.

Everyone quadruple facepalmed.

The Pikachu smiled. "Chaaa!"

And all of a sudden, there was a toddler Shinsuke in a Pikachu suit. He looked around curiously. OH MY GOODNESS HOW ADORABLE!

Genda and Tategami restrained Petal and yelled, "NO! KID! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE IT'S TOO-"

"KYAAAAAA! ADORABLE!" squealed all the insane females in the area.

"...late..." the lion couple finished.

After a brief period of silence to mourn the loss, Petal wriggled out of her comrades' grip to return to the tater tot cannon.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all," Gazel said soothingly, continuing to hug Kiko.

Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma were trying to bulldoze their way through the sea of fangirls and save their dear Kiko from him.

"Endou-kun, I highly doubt that's the case..." Natsumi sighed.

Endou looked disappointed. "Really?"

"Too bad..." Ten-chan mumbled.

Michiko looked at her surroundings in wide-eyed wonder. "Wah?"

"...Waaaaaaaah!" toddler Shinsuke wailed, toddling away from the crazy giants around him as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma decided it would be a good idea to get on a literal bulldozer, which they did, and then they attempted once more to bulldoze their way out.

"Why?" Endou asked.

Natsumi beat her head into a wall. Endou stared at her worriedly.

Michiko shot a pillow rifle. "Bwah?"

"...YOU MADE THE PIKACHU KID CRY," Tategami hissed, grabbing the coconut blaster from chapter one. "THAT'S IT."

Genda sweatdropped, suddenly very glad they had restrained their ally, or they would be short one author.

"LOOKS LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIKES KIDS AS MUCH AS YOUR COUSIN DOES, HUH?" aforementioned author shouted, her cannon going BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"HOW IS YOUR CANNON SO LOUD IF IT'S ONLY SHOOTING OUT TATER TOTS?!" the lion boy shouted back.

The fangirls started trying to climb the bulldozer. Bold, aren't they?

Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma immediately started panicking. "GYAAAAAAH!" they screamed, frantically shoving the controls around.

Gazel laughed evilly. "Kiko is mine! All mine!" he cackled. Possessive, isn't he?

Natsumi stared at her baby daughter. Or more specifically, her baby daughter's pillow rifle. "...Michiko, where did you get that."

"Wah?" Michiko said innocently. Awwwww...

"Oh, c'mon, Natsumi! It's harmless!" Endou said. He obligingly let Michiko hit him in the face with a shot. "See?"

"...Endou-kun, you didn't get a concussion after using Megaton Head I-don't-know-how-many times," Natsumi deadpanned. "I can't just take your word for it."

"DON'T QUESTION ANYTHING!" Tategami yelled, her cannon going BOOM. BOOM. BOOOOOOOM.

Genda stared in silence.

Kiko fell asleep like child, looking peaceful and angelic. On Gazel's shoulder. "JDLFUKEHEKFHFOBWKWHS!" went Burn, Sakuma, and Fudou.

"...Oh! I guess you're right!" Endou realized. Natsumi facepalmed. Michiko continued firing her rifle.

"WANT A WEAPON?" Petal asked loudly. "I HAVE BANANA MISSILES." BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"NEVER!" Genda screamed.

"DON'T BE SUCH A SPOILSPORT!" Tategami shouted. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM*

Gazel almost started melting. "Adorable..."

Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma's reactions: "HEIFNJRVSJODBWJDKEVRHRKKSLDBS!" This nonsensical exclamation was followed by a death glare shot at Gazel.

Natsumi sighed. "How did this even happen, anyway?"

After mulling over it for a bit, Endou decided, "I don't think any of us want to know."

"I HAVE A LIBRARY BOOK BAZOOKA!" Tategami yelled. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"Nooooo, my library books!" Daichi wailed.

"Zzzzzzzzz~" Kiko snuggled into her human pillow.

Gazel, after a shocked extended silence, snuggled back.

Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma began twitching violently. "GAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEELLLLL..."

"Boom!" Michiko squeaked, mimicking the sound of firing around her. "Wah?" BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"STOP CRYING, DAICHI!" Genda yelled at his older cousin.

"But but but-" the addressed boy began.

"LISTEN TO THE LION BOY, DAICHI!" Petal shouted over the BOOM BOOM BOOM-ing din of her cannon. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP THEM FROM FORCING YOUR POSSIBLE BROTHER-IN-LAW INTO A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIS TULIP-HAIRED RIVAL!"

"...Oh!" Daichi realized.

Gazel smirked evilly. "Kiko is mine... All mine..." he cackled, snuggling the bluenette.

"...THAT'S IT," Burn snapped, enraged. He started stomping down from the bulldozer. "I'M GOING OVER THERE AND GIVING HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND." By which I assume he means 'beat the stuffing out of him'.

Fudou and Sakuma saw all the fangirls that would be in the tuliphead's way. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Genda sighed. "Finallyyyyyy..."

Daichi loaded a toothbrush shotgun.

Genda stared. "...What even...? Toothbrushes...?"

"FOR KIKOOOOOOO!" the other boy howled, shooting it at rapid speed and barraging the yaoi fangirls with dental cleaning utensils. Odd battle cry...

"Wah?" Kiko mumbled sleepily.

Burn had a fiery death aura. "GAZEL... "

Gazel responded with an icy death aura. "BURN..."

"Oh hey, another death battle's about to start!" Fubuki grinned, giving a jacket to Kiko.

"Wha...?" Kiko mumbled, blinking sleepily.

"It's bulletproof, swordproof, shockproof, heatproof, coldproof, childproof, and it glows up in the dark like Kidou-kun's suit!" Fubuki explained cheerfully.

Speaking of Kidou... "Are we ever going to actually get married?" the goggled boy asked.

Pandora shrugged. "Who knows? We forgot about the fangirls for a few chapters and then they came back."

"Hey! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Hitomiko scolded.

Genda facepalmed. "I can't believe this..."

"BELIEVE IT, DATTEBAYO!" Petal screamed. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Tategami was laughing maniacally. "HAVE SOME OLIVER TWIST! AND SOME SHAKESPEARE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

"Now, let the fight begin!" Fubuki announced.

Gazel and Burn charged at each other.

"YAAAAAH!" Gazel roared. Unfortunately, he clumsily tripped over a rock.

"AHA!" Burn yelled, moving in for the punch.

Gazel was suddenly wearing armor. "What the-"

"And Gazel appears to be magically wearing armor!" Fubuki announced.

"YOU CAN THANK ME LATER! GO WIN YOUR GIRL!" Petal the Kizel shipper cried from the other side if the park.

"The authoresses just being here are breaking the fourth wall, nee-san..." Hiroto pointed out.

"But still..." the coach muttered.

Kidou sighed. "I've had enough. Forget about the guest list; I want to get married already..." He called a priest.

Haruna was suddenly there. "Hey! Were you planning to elope without telling me?!" she demanded.

Genda stared in silence.

"I SHALL SUCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Gazel yelled.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Burn yelled back.

"Huh? What's this? A giant penguininator seems to be entering the ring!" Fubuki said suddenly.

"Haruna, it's not eloping if we don't run away..." Kidou sighed.

"YES IT IS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she wailed, anime tears flooding down her face in a waterfall.

"WHAT'S WRONG, GENDA-KUN?" Tategami asked. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Genda sighed again. "NO, NOTHING..."

"PENGUINATOR?!" Petal gasped, abandoning her fight and zooming over.

"You came just in time to get a prime seat," Fubuki said cheerfully.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Now what's this about a penguinator?"

Fubuki pointed.

Burn was smoldering with rage. Gazel summoned up an icy cold north wind of fury.

"Haruna, please stop crying..." Kidou pleaded.

"I get to be the maid of honor, right?" the girl sniffled.

"Yes, yes..."

"Yay," she cheered. That was a fast recovery. "So who's the best man?"

Her brother frowned. 'Um, that's a good question..."

Pandora dragged Midorikawa over. "I got him."

Kidou stared. "I was thinking more Sakuma or Genda..."

"Your sister is the maid of honor," his fiancée huffed. "I should be allowed to choose the best man."

Will Kidou agree to letting Midorikawa be the best man? Who is the penguinnator? Who will win the battle royale for Kiko? Will Genda ever get over the weirdness of his life? And will Aphrodi and his fabulous hair ever return? Find out next time on Adventures of Randomness With Inazuma Eleven! To be continued...


	8. Kidou and Pandora Finally Get Married

Kiko Mizushima and pikaree1 do NOT own Inazuma Eleven! If they did, well, chaos would ensue, as many people have already said. Anyway! Hi, hi, hi! Welcome, welcome, one and all, to this GREAT AND WONDERFUL STORY created by two EXTREMELY STRANGE- "Hey!"-authoresses! My name is Mithril, and I will be your narrator this evening/morning/afternoon! Also, sign-up sheets to join my evil empire are on the table in the next room. Just bringing that up.

Where we left off, we were debating over who Kidou's best man was going to be, who the ultra evil-wait, what do you mean it wasn't evil?-penguinnator was, and who would win the battle royale for Kiko's heart.

"Yay, that looks fun!" Kiko said, gawking at the ultra evil penguinator.

Daichi gasped. "No, Kiko-chan, IT'S NOT FUN!"

Kidou gripped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose that makes sense..."

Poor Midorikawa blinked in confusion, still not quite sure what was going on. "Wait, what?"

"You're the best man." Pandora said matter-of-factly. Hm, her straight forwardness would do nicely among my evil minions...

Midorikawa spaced out for a second before looking at Pandora like she was crazy. "...Huh?!"

"What?" Pandora replied with a poker face.

"Um, isn't it the other way around? The bride chooses the maid of honor, and the groom chooses the best man?" The former ice cream head said cautiously.

Petal walked up to Daichi and smacked him on the back, grinning. "Oh, don't be so uptight, Daichi-san. Or you'll never get a girlfriend."

Daichi blinked for a few seconds(like all boys, he was an idiot and it took him a few seconds to understand what she said) and then turned red. "B-Bwah?! Me?! Get a girlfriend?! Since when?!"

Petal, however, was no longer paying attention. "Whoo! Go penguinnator!"

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THE PENGUINNATOR IS FUDOU! OR SAKUMA!" Gazel shouted at his sponsor, an anime vein appearing on his forehead.

"...Oh. BOOOOOO PENGUINNATOR! ...I just broke my own heart by saying that." Petal said, shedding anime tears. Aw, don't cry...

"There, there." Fubuki said as he pat the head of Petal. Yay, go Fubuki!

Gazel opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly found himself warped into a giant, mega maniacal penguinbot! "Huh?!"

"WHOOOOOO! GO PENGUINBOT!" Petal cheered.

Kidou shrugged. "We already threw all those things out the window, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" He does make an excellent point...

Midorikawa also shrugged in defeat. "...Guess not..."

"So where's the priest?" Haruna questioned, looking around the room and completely glossing over the fact that there were giant robots wreaking havoc.

Suddenly, a portal opened up in the wall, and through it came le wild Silver for Pokémon! "Here I am." Silver sighed heavily as everyone stared at him as if he were an alien. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to PokeSpe and keep the crossover-ness to a minimum..." I should definitely try to recruit him for my evil empire...

Daichi was sobbing in the emo corner, being comforted by his sister. "I DON WANNA GET A GIRLFRIEND!"

"There, there." Kiko shushed, patting the poor manchild.

Midorikawa, understandably confused, was wondering what on earth was going on. "Um..."

Silver just sighed.

Daichi sobbed intensely as he shed many tears. "WAAAAAAH! KIKOOOOOO!" Said girl was then glomped.

Gazel chuckled darkly, a shadow falling over his eyes. "Tuliphead. Penguinnator. YOU'RE BOTH TOAST." Ah, now there's someone with evil potential!

Burn proceeded to panic. 'This isn't good. At all.' he thought. 'WHY DON'T I HAVE A GIANT ROBOT?!'

The ultra evil penguinnator charged at the mega maniacal penguinbot. Gazel cackled from inside said penguinbot. "BRING IT, CHUMP!"

Silver sighed. Again. "Let's just start the wedding ceremony. Do you, Kidou Yuuto, take Pandora as your wife?"

"I guess...?" Kidou answered, confused.

Silver shrugged. "Good enough. Do you, Pandora, take Kidou Yuuto as your husband?"

"Sure."

"Then I declare you man and wife. So long." Silver concluded, shuffling back toward the portal from whence he came.

Haruna and Midorikawa both had wide eyes. "That was short." said Haruna.

"Very short." said Midorikawa.

"Who even was that guy?" asked Haruna.

"I have no idea..." answered Midorikawa.

Kidou and Pandora ignored the weirdness of the situation and had their first kiss as a married couple. Aw, how sweet! Maquia and Reina stood in the background, frantically taking pictures. Not so sweet.

Ah, it appears that back with Kiko, Daichi is squeezing her so hard she can't breathe. Just a guess from the numerous choking noises.

Daichi didn't seem to notice. "IF I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU?!" Well, at least the guy's got priorities.

More choking noises.

Burn furrowed his brow as he felt the ground shake beneath him. "Wait-what the-?" And suddenly, a super criminal tulipbot rose up from the ground...?! "...REALLY?!" It seems he's as confused as I am. But hey, no arguing with the authors' will.

"I wouldn't complain, Burn-san." Fubuki said calmly.

Haruna did a triple mega gasp at the sight of her brother and new sister kissing and fainted.

Tachimukai leaped forward immediately. "Whoa!" Using his incredible goalkeeper reflexes, he managed to catch Haruna.

Petal slapped Daichi upside the head. "You're choking her, moron."

Daichi gasped, realization dawning on him. See, I told you he was an idiot. "NU! KIKO-CHAN!" He cried as he let go.

"Eesh, you're as dumb as those Baran brothers..." Petal sighed, shaking her head as she turned back to the fight. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw the newest robot. "TULIPBOT?! NO WAY!"

Burn sighed, a grumpy look on his face. "I am not thrilled about this..."

Gazel glared at his mortal frenemy. "Who cares?" He then had the mega maniacal penguinbot equip giant pair of garden shears. Burn's eyes widened, and from his face I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd peed his pants a little.

"Go, Gazel!" Petal shouted, grinning broadly. Wow, she was certainly one hardcore shipper.

Fubuki cheered alongside her, although much quieter. "You can do it, Gazel-kun!"

Kidou gasped as he noticed that his sister had fainted and pulled away from Pandora, rushing to Haruna's side. "HARUNA!"

Pandora blinked, mildly irritated.

Haruna immediately woke up again and hit her brother with a deadly...fish? "Don't waste time worrying about me! Go back to your bride!"

Kiko had since finally woken up. Ah, thank goodness... Daichi was sniffling in relief.

"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT MEEEEEE!" Burn yelled, fire in his eyes.

"OH REALLY?" Gazel shouted back, ice in his glare and a haughty smirk on his face.

"YEAH!" Burn returned the glare.

Gazel began laughing maniacally. "WELL, I HAVE THE SUPPORT OF THE AUTHOR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Burn, Fudou, and Sakuma's eyes all widened as they realized just how much of a pickle they were in. I love pickles.

Kidou rubbed his face where the deadly fish had struck him. "But-"

"GOOOOOOOO!" Haruna exclaimed as he pushed her brother toward his wife.

Kiko had also regained the ability to speak. Well, I guess she's fine... "Did you say Baran brothers? They're kinda cute." She said, smiling.

Burn, Gazel, and the Penguinnator immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to face Kiko. "...WHAT?!"

"Yep, I did! Aren't they just the funniest comic relief characters that are actually mildly important?" Petal said as she ignored the battle, also smiling.

Daichi roared, his big brother instincts kicking in. "Who are these Baran brothers?!"

"Ryugel-nii? Where are we?" Gandales said, popping out of nowhere, probably by the will of the authors.

Ryugel gripped his chin thoughtfully. "It seems we have traveled..." A dramatic pause. "THROUGH TIME!"

Gandales blinked in awe. "Eh?! Why did we do that, Ryugel-nii?!"

Ryugel huffed. "Gandales, are you doubting me?!"

"No, but..."

Ryugel placed a hand on his chest. "Trust me! I know what I'm doing! This is all according to plan!"

"Okay, Ryugel-nii!" Gandales replied as he beamed like an idiot.

"They make for great fillers, too." Petal piped up.

Fubuki sighed. "You just broke the fourth wall, Pikaree-san."

"Meh." She replied as she shrugged casually.

Pandora looked at her husband with a stormy glare.

Kidou gulped. "...I'm sorry?"

Midorikawa made a cross over his heart, a sorrowful look on his face. "May you rest in peace, Kidou."

"They are...ALIENS!" Kiko exclaimed, gesturing dramatically toward Ryugel and Gandales.

Everyone remained silent.

"They don't believe me..." Kiko moped, pouting.

"So, what are we doing here, Ryugel-nii?" Gandales questioned.

"Well, that's obviously obvious! We just...Uh..." Ryugel seemed to be stumped, and was about to respond to his younger brother, until he saw Kiko in the distance waving at him and paled. Well, paled as much as he could, already possessing a pale skin tone. "...Oh no...IT'S AN AUTHOR!" Really? I thought those only existed in fairy tales.

Gandales paled as much as his brother. "AHHHH!"

Pandora glared down at Kidou, who was cowering in fear, tapping her foot. "Ahem."

Hiroto shook his head in sympathy. "The poor soul..."

"Make that TWO authors." Petal spoke up, grinning sadistically.

Ryugel slowly turned to Gandales. "...Gandales. Listen closely to me now."

Gandales gulped. Hey, assonance! "W-What, Ryugel-nii?!"

"This is what you call being stuck between a tree and a hard place..." Ryugel answered with a serious look.

"You're so smart, Ryugel-nii!" Gandales said, anime sparkles floating around his head.

Ryugel smirked haughtily, shaking his head. "Don't say it, Gandales. Don't say another word! Besides, this isn't the time or place! We've gotta run!"

However, before the two could reach the door, Gazel popped up in front of them. "Going somewhere?" He said as he raised his eyebrow.

Burn also popped up right beside him. "Being aliens is OUR shtick, and Kiko is OUR girl!" Oh ho ho, I sense a fight!

Gazel rolled his eyes. "She's not OUR girl, she's MY girl."

"Woot!" Petal cheered in the background, eating a random banana.

"But now's not the time. Anyone got a soccer ball handy?" Gazel questioned as he looked around.

Burn smirked, ignoring the earlier comment in favor of what they were about to do. "Fire Blizzard?"

Gazel smirked back. "Bingo."

Pandora's eye twitched. "WHY did you stop kissing me to go to another woman's side?!"

Kidou laughed nervously. "Technically, Haruna is not a woman yet-"

"ANSWER ME!"

Kidou cowered even more. "She's my sister! If I don't worry about her, I fail as a brother!"

"Oniichan, if you don't give me nieces and nephews, you'll still fail as a brother!" Haruna exclaimed from the ground. Why is she still lying down...?

Kidou fell silent, sweat running down his face as he fell deeper into the grave that he'd dug. Pandora looked at him smugly.

Hiroto and Midorikawa shook their heads. "He never stood a chance..."

"Wooooo! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Kiko chanted continuously.

Burn and Gazel stood over the two alien brothers, evil grins on their faces. I knew they had evil potential!

Gandales looked up to his brother. "What now, Ryugel-nii?"

Ryugel coughed into his hand. "Now...it seems we MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" The two then attempted to race to the door.

"...You make a good point..." Kidou admitted.

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Hmph..."

Kidou, in a last-ditch effort, gave her a hug and stared at her with giant puppy eyes. Who knew Kidou could make puppy eyes? "I'm sorry."

Burn and Gazel jumped up. "FIRE BLIZZARD!"

Gandales and Ryugel screamed as the hissatsu hit them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Burn and Gazel smirked as they landed and fistbumped.

Petal took the opportunity and snapped a picture of the two. "This will fetch me a tidy sum on eBay..." Ooo, now THAT'S evil!

Burn and Gazel fell silent, slowly turning to glare. "..."

"...What? Kiko, why are your boy toys glaring at me?" Petal asked innocently.

Burn and Gazel's eyes twitched. "...Boy toys?!"

"Got it from Harley from Pokemon. A total creep, but an amusing creep." Petal beamed.

Pandora rolled her eyes at Kidou's attempt. "Idiot. I can't see your eyes."

Kidou sweatdropped. "..."

Haruna shrugged. "Oneechan has a point. Take off your goggles and let her see your eyes. God-"

Aphrodi sprung up. "GOD KNOWS!"

Haruna and Tachimukai just stared at him like he was crazy. "...that you need to give them some air..."

"Oh yeah, he is an amusing creep." Kiko agreed, nodding vigorously.

Kidou began to protest. "But-"

However, Pandora was not having it. "Kidou. Take. Off. The. Goggles."

Aphrodi was still wallowing in himself. "THAT'S RIGHT! I AM A GOD, PEOPLE!"

Petal nodded as vigorously as Kiko. "Isn't he? In fact, while searching motivational posters, I found one of the scene where May and Drew talk about where they're going after Kanto. It said 'SHIFTY EYES-Harley know all.'"

Gazel rolled his eyes. "...Right, so while you two talk about this amusing creep, I'm going to turn Penguinnator and Tulipbot into scrap metal." He then started going back into the mega maniacal Penguinbot.

Burn did a mega gasp. "NOOOOOOO! NOT THE TULIP!"

Haruna blinked. "Oneechan, you're a Kidou now, too. You should just call him Yuuto."

Pandora shrugged. "I will when he finally takes off the goggles."

Haruna then immediately started trying to wrestle the goggles off his face. "Oniichan! Please! It's for the greater good!"

"Oooooooooooo. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Kiko shouted, once again beginning repeated chanting.

Gazel laughed evilly. "YES, THE TULIP! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Burn gasped again and jumped up, running toward his precious super criminal tulipbot. "RAAAAAAH!"

"AHHH! HARUNA! STAHP!" Kidou exclaimed, flailing.

"NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wait, is that actual fire in her eyes?

Pandora watched the scene unfold with a sweatdrop.

Gazel commanded the Penguinbot to snip the tulip off the Tulipbot.

"THE TULIP IS CUT, PEOPLE! THE TULIP! IS CUT!" Petal shouted.

Burn climbed out of the no longer super criminal unTulipbot, enraged. "OI!"

Gazel snickered. "Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?" The snow boy immediately turned to the ultra evil Penguinnator, getting into his battle stance. "Alright, you penguin freak, let's go!"

Pandora stared. "...Think maybe I made a mistake?"

"Too late now. You're a part of that crazy family." Midorikawa said as he pat his teammate on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get used to them."

Pandora sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of..."

Kiko beamed, cheering loudly. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Nuuuuu, Kiko, don't be violent!" Daichi sobbed.

Pandora sighed yet again. "..."

"AGH!" Kidou shrieked.

Haruna finally managed to wrestle the goggles off of him. "I'VE DONE IT!" She exclaimed, laughing proudly.

Kidou fell to his knees dramatically. "NUUUUU!"

"RYAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gazel exclaimed, charging into the fray with an ice spear.

"And the Penguinbot challenges the Penguinator with an ice spear charge!" Fubuki announced, sitting calmly in the commentator's box.

"WHOOOOOO! GO GAZEL! GO GAZEL!" Somehow, Petal had managed to hire trumpeteers and drummers, and they were playing behind her while hired bystanders waved a giant Gazel banner. Petal then returned to researching cookie recipes for him to bake for Kiko.

Daichi sniffled. "...Cookies?"

"Not for you!"

Pandora suddenly tackle kissed Kidou. Wow, that was fast... Kidou's eyes widened in surprise and he began flailing.

"...Think maybe we should give them a little privacy?" Haruna asked, turning to Midorikawa.

Midorikawa nodded. "They're probably going to be kissing for a while. Let's go tell everyone the good news!"

AAAAAND that's where we're gonna leave that, folks! Thank you for reading, and please consider signing up for my evil empire-wait, I'm not supposed to advertise that? Oh well. Anyway, please stay tuned!


End file.
